Hidden Behind Buried Lies (A WWE Fanfiction)
by Vickieisweird
Summary: "Don't speak to me. Don't look at me. Don't try and act like you care about me because I fucking hate you!" Ava Taylor hates Dean Ambrose with a passion and the feeling is more than mutual. They've managed to keep their sordid personal life under wraps for a while but the WWE is a small place. How will Ava and Dean react with each other when rumours begin to encircle them?
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck do you want from me Dean?" I shouted shoving myself past him and threw the door at get my coat. Raw was over and I wanted to leave but Dean Ambrose had decided to follow me around for the best part of Raw and now he wouldn't leave me alone

"I want you as far away from me as possible" he yelled back following me in to the corridor as soon as I had shrugged it on and zipped it.

"Oh, It's such a shame that we work together then. Isn't it... Why are you following me around then?" I shouted annoyed beyond belief by this man

"Work? You're not a wrestler, You're a fucking highly paid whore" He snarled grabbing my arm and yanking me back towards him completely ignoring the second question. I smacked in to his chest hard and slapped it angrily

"Says the person who will fuck anything with a pulse" I yelled pushing him backwards hard

"At least I can fuck anything with a pulse" He smirked "Jealously isn't a good colour on you babe"

"Jealously! You have so many STI's you have to list them as qualifications, Don't call me babe! if anyone is a pig it's you" I growled as I slammed the door to my car agrivated after I'd thrown my bag in

"Really? Thats the insult you've chosen? Seeing as you wanted all of this" he smiled gesturing at his crotch. I scoffed and turned to get in the car

"Keep thinking that Ambrose, Everyone has to have a dream" I smiled sarcastically. He grabbed my arm and slammed me in to the drivers door

"You Fucking Dickhead that hurt, Get off me now!" I yelled struggling against me

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear a please" He taunted pushing me further against the door and pressing me against him "Manners Ava"

"Get off me now, "I yelled "Before I beat your arse"

"Keep saying that, You know I like it" Dean replied licking his lips "Say please Ava"

"Get off me,You strange blue eyed pervert " I replied

"Thats not nice" he taunted pushing me closer to the car and leaning close to my ear "Just say please and I'll let go"

"Prick!" I said trying to hit him with my arm. He gripped my wrists and pinned me against the car. I brought my knee up and kneed him in the balls, He doubled over and let go of one of my wrists. I slapped him hard across the face causing him to jolt to the side and fall to the floor

"That wasn't smart" he said, I turned and scoffed "You know that wasn't smart Ava"

"Well, You have a thing for dumb blondes why should I be differant?" I smirked as I reached for the door handle

"So you admit that you want me to have a thing for you" he said as he stood back up but kept his distance

"Like I said. Everyone has to have a dream" I replied as I started the engine and drove from the parking lott


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean and I hate each other. We always have, since we met back in NXT. He was a condensending,concited arsehole who wanted to make my life a misery, I was a stuck up bitch who cock-blocked him at any opportunity. We were never going to be friends.

SmackDown is filmed on a Tuesday so I was required to be up about eight the next morning in order to be in the gym for a early morning work out. I awoke early and raced down to the gym not wanting anyone to be in the gym when I got there. I opened the door and stuck my head inside looking around, It was seemingly empty and I was uplifted by the thought of being able to run on the treadmil without any distractions.

I hurried over to the treadmil and plugged in my headphones switching the song I usually work out to I ripped off my t-shirt and trousers leaving me in my shorts and sports bra. I had just got on the treadmil when I felt muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me off, lifting me in the air and throwing me at the mats that we use to do sit-ups.

"What the fuck-" I yelled turning over and regarding the topless, smirking Dean Ambrose "Dean, You utter nobhead"

"Aww, Did I hurt Ava?" Dean chuckled. I glared and got up forcing myself to ignore the fact that his torso was amazing. I hate the fucker but I'll admit that he was in fucking good shape

"Like what you see?" Dean said arogantly as he watched me stare at his pecks which glistened with sweat showing that he had just finished working out

"Definitely, I'm planning on putting that gym set in my hotel room" I replied sweetly pointing at the stainless steel gym set behind Dean. He scoffed

"You know I didn't mean that" He smirked turning back towards the treadmil I had just been on "What is this bullshit you call music?"

"There you go again being a concited fucker. That is Flo-Rida, Don't you fucking dare say a word against that man who is a chocolate god" I snapped

"Calm down Ava, Someone's wound up... Not getting much?" Dean taunted playing with my ipod. I growled annoyed snatching it away

"Fuck off Dean, I have better things to be doing that listening to your bullshit" I snapped pushing him away from the treadmil and hopping back on

"Come on Ava, Don't ruin my fun..." He whined picking me up again but this time holding on to me and swinging me around

"I swear to god Dean, You fucking messed up dickhead" I replied "Put me down before I scream" I gripped his biceps trying to keep myself upright

"Go ahead" Dean smiled close to my ear "You know I love it when you scream". I scowled and kicked his stomach but he merely laughed "I've been in matches with The Big Show, You're going to have to try harder than that"

"I hope Vince puts you in a match with Mark Henry and The Big Show and they both fuck you up" I snapped

"Thats a fantastic idea, Lets tell the boys and see what they think" Dean asked lifting me up higher until he managed to throw me over his shoulder and began to leave the gym

"Dean.. My things" I whined smacking his back and ass annoyed because his shoulder was digging in my stomach

"Shit, You woman and your fucking shit" He answered grabbing my clothes off the floor and throwing them over his other shoulder and snatching my ipod up and hitching me higher on his shoulder

"This is ridiculous, Dean I'm wearing hardly any clothes. Seth and Roman can't see me so exposed" I scowled annoyed

"They've seen you naked so many times and you're worried about them seeing you in shorts? You're fucking backwards" Dean grumbled "Hell they've probably seen every single part of what is exposed right now and especially what is covered by what you call shorts"

"That's beside the point I was drunk then and now I'm not. Give me my fucking clothes before I casterate you" I screamed punching his shoulder as he walked towards the hotel room which I knew belonged to Roman and Seth

"You wouldn't do that, You love my cock too much" Dean said arrogently

"Dean, I swear put me down" I snapped. I almost heard his answering smirk

"Come on, I know how much you love Roman and Seth" Dean replied his voice oddly grumpy and suddenly very annoying

"What are you jealous? Roman's got a fiancee... He's my friend" I said slapping the back of his head in anger "You however are the most concited and annoying man I have ever had the displeasure of encountering" I said.

Dean grumbled something I didn't hear and threw me from his shoulder against the door to the hotel room. I smacked my back against the hard wood and cried out in pain as my back collided with it.

"Dean, What the fuck?" I cried suddenly very annoyed by the sight of his trademark smirk

"Oh Get over it Princess" He snarled. I turned towards the hotel room expecting to see the number 308 but It wasn't, it was 310

This was Dean's hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean what the fuck am I doing at your hotel room?" I asked glaring at the smirking man who was analysing my reaction intently

"What'd you mean?" Dean replied raising an eyebrow. I did a double take _What did I mean?_

"Are you mildly retarded? Why am I here? I thought you wanted to see Roman and Seth?" I asked again as annoyance began to set in and I wanted to punch the smirk from his face. Dean smirked

"Well, I didn't want to see Roman and Seth" Dean replied leaning forward and pinning me against the hotel door. My breath hitched as he came closer "I wanted to see you... In a few differant positions that is" He pressed light kisses to my neck. I jolted with shock and froze for a second

"Dean? What the fuck are you doing?" I said squirming away from him "Get off me you fucktard" I pushed him laughing nervously

"Ava, Your a great wrestler but you've never been a good actor" Dean teased "Stop trying to fight this when you know its going to happen eventually" He went back to kissing my neck and I was ashamed when I began to respond

"Dean I'm not joking. Get off me now before I hurt you" I whined pushing against his hard and exposed chest which didn't help matters at all.

"Ava" Dean whined in the same tone as he pushed me harder against the door and continuing to kiss down towards my cleavage

"Dean, You are the one who said this couldn't happen again" I tried pushing back against his chest. He sighed detaching himself from my chest and yanking my legs up around his waist

"That was before I saw you in hardly any clothes" he replied. I sighed and was about to give in and let it happen when a strangled gasp was heard from across the hall.

I snapped my head in the direction of the noise and was startled to see Eva Marie watching us, a look of shock and disgust on her face. I slapped Dean on the head forcefully and he growled before releasing me again and glaring

"Ava, don't dare tell me you don't want-" He started but I pushed his head towards where Eva Marie was standing and he scowled at the sight of her

"Something I can help you with pervert?" He asked. Eva shook her head and Dean swatted his hand in her direction dismissivly. Eva glared

"Dirty bastards" she muttered turning away and taking her phone out at the same time texting furiously. I snarled

"Dean, You fucking nobhead. Get off me now" I snapped ripping myself away from him and glaring

"What's wrong now?" He asked turning around annoyed. My eyes travelled down towards the tent in his trousers

"Are you fucking serious? Eva Marie, Eva fucking Marie just caught us in a less than appropriate position and you ask what's wrong?... You are fucking unbelievable" I spat

"Are you fucking serious?" He mocked "That was the most appropriate of the postitions I had planned" He licked his lips and I shuddered.

I was angry and very horny but I knew that if I gave Dean what he wanted he would never let me live it down. Looking at the numbers on the doors I suddenly had a really good idea

"Shut up, Just shut up... I have to go, Don't you dare say a word" I said as I stormed towards the room across the hall and knocked on the door

Fandango answered immediantly and smiled at me. I loved this man, He would fuck anything and there was no strings because he was with Summer Rae.

"What can I help you with beautiful?" He asked his eyes raking over me in my sports bra and shorts  
"Summer here?" I asked impatiantly glancing at his bare chest

"Nope" He answered licking his lips sensually

"Then fuck me... hard" I comanded throwing myself in to his arms and connecting our lips, sending Dean a smug glance

"As you comand" Fandango replied turning with me in his arms and shutting the door with his foot. I had a few seconds to glance at Dean and he looked utterly furious. I smiled at the sight before my mouth became otherwise occupied

* * *

Hi Everyone,

I'm happy with the reviews and I have lots planned for this story

Happy reading

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

A few hours later I was tired, sweaty and completly satisfied. I turned over in Fandango's bed and stared at the dancer for a few seconds as he slept before throwing the covers back and slipping out of the bed towards my discarded clothes. I sighed as I pulled them on, I hadn't been able to get Dean's face out of my head the entire time I was shagging Fandango. I very nearly moaned Dean's name instead of Fandango's, Thank the lord my mouth filtered it or I would never have heard the end of it.

"Bye" I said brightly as I opened the door and slipped away. I was about to walk down the corridor when the door to Dean's hotel room opened and Layla walked out combing her messed up hair with her fingers. My eyes swept over her as I inspected the damage that could have been all over me, Her lips were swollen and her clothes were crinkled beyond belief. I grinned at her and she gave me a weak smile as she hurried towards her hotel room. Glancing around I was suddenly aware of the cold and decided that I needed to get my clothes and ipod from Dean so without another concious thought I hurried towards the hotel room that Layla had just exited.

I knocked hurridly as the cold reached me again and I shivered

"Layla if thats you I swear!" came Dean's gruff voice "I told you to leave" the door opened and Dean's eyes widened "Oh, Its you"

He looked me over a smile pulling at his lips. I did the same. My eyes sweeped over his bare chest which were covered by scratches and bite marks. My heart dropped, _Oh well at least he might leave me alone now he's been laid _He smirked arrogantly and I sighed

"Sorry to disapoint" I said my hand on my hip "But I would like my shit"

"What? You mean you aren't going home like that?" he asked his eyes sweeping me again and I glared

"Dean, Hand over my clothes" I opened my hand and he grabbed my wrist dragging me in to his hotel room "Dean, What the fuck are you doing? I want my clothes and thats it"

Dean laughed and yanked me towards the bedroom and flung me on the bed. I stood up and glared at him. His bed wasn't really that comfy and I didn't want to be here. This was what we said would never happen again.

"Dean I'm warning you" I sputtered as he came towards me licking his lips

"Pity I'm not listening" He replied smiling at me as he walked forward backing me up until I was on the edge of the bed and he laughed again and I snapped angrily

"Thats it" I yelled running forward and tackling him to the floor, He yelped in shock and smiled as I straddled him and began to slap his head annoyed but laughing at the same time He laughed and turned over pinning me underneath him with my arms above my head. I was breathing heavily and my face was red with the force of trying to keep my breathing normal, he grinned.

"What's wrong Ava?" He taunted "Stuck?" he licked his lips and my breath became heavier as he came closer to my face. My mouth went dry and I froze completly "Need some help?" he murmered in my ear

"Dean, You're going in to uncharted waters" I said afraid as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. "This is a bad idea" I muttered against his lips as he pressed harder against me

"Yes but bad ideas make great memories" Dean replied. I sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist before flipping us over so I was on top. Dean smiled thinking he was getting his way, I leaned forward and whispered in his ear as I caught sight of my ipod and clothes by the side of the bed

"Memories I'm not a fan of having, See you at SmackDown" I whispered grabbing my ipod and clothes off the side and bolting from the room.

* * *

Opinions?

Happy Reading

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

I almost ran down the hall towards my hotel room, I hated him. He always had to take it too far when we were alone, I wished he would learn that I didn't want that anymore. I mean I used to but times change and after everything we had been through I just couldn't and I wouldn't put myself through that again.

I pushed in to my hotel room and threw the key on my bed. I grabbed my bag from the corner with my change of clothes and toiletries in and tugged it in to the bathroom with me while I had a shower. I let the warm water cascade over my tanned skin relaxing the muscles that were still pretty relaxed from the 'activities' with Fandango but they had stiffened up again once I had seen Dean and been... detained underneath him.

I shampooed my dirty blonde hair with my coconut shampoo and rinsed off the suds just before I wrapped a towel around my mid-section and stepped out of the shower to dry my hair.

I had just started to dry my hair when the door was knocked on, I grumbled loudly and pulled the towel closer to my body and headed towards the door. I looked through the keyhole and was pleasently surprised to see Roman Reigns waiting there

"Hey Rome, What's up?" I asked through the door, Leaning against it for support

"Hey ShortStuff, Came to speak to you... Open up" Roman replied knocking again for good measure

"I'm naked Roman" I smiled clutching the towel harder

"Ava, I've seen you naked so many times I could draw you from memory."Roman replied humourously

"Fine, Come on in but don't say I didn't warn you" I smiled opening the door and heading back towards the bathroom for the other towel to dry my hair again.

"Nice room" Roman commented as he sat down on my bed and waited for me to return

"Thanks, I built it myself" I answered sarcastically

"Really?" Roman said unbelieving

"No Roman, Not really" I smirked comming back in to the room with the towel in my hand "So what can I help you with?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a ride to the show and... I have this friend who wants to meet you" Roman said nervously

"Roman Reigns! Are you trying to set me up with one of your friends" I asked feigning annoyance but I could never be mad at Roman it was fucking impossible

"Yeah, Have a problem?" He replied

"Yes a massive one. I'm not in the market" I said stamping my foot and nearly letting the towel drop which was covering me "Especially not one of your friends"

"Stop being a child about this... Its been ages since you have even been near a member of the male gender... You have needs baby girl" He said. I smirked. Roman didn't know about the fact that I had casually fucked Fandango not three hours ago and kept getting myself caught in less than appropiate postitions with Dean.

"Roman. I'm not ready" I said tugging on my underwear underneath the towel

"Come off it, The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else" Roman smirked. I sighed as flashes of Dean passed through my mind. I was underneath him for a while did that count?

"Ava, I need to ask something and I want you to be entirely truthful" Roman said looking over at me

"What?" I asked looking up concerned

"Are you fucking... Ambrose?" Roman asked. I gasped in shock, My stomach dropped and my blood ran cold. Shit!

"Roman! How can you ask me that? You know that I ...don't like him" I shrieked trying to make it sound convincing Roman would casterate Dean if he knew that he had been within a square mile of me

"Eva Marie" Roman said simply, I sighed and looked down. I knew that fucking red haired bitch would come back to haunt me "Ava?" Roman asked

"Roman... He... I..." I stuttered ashamed of my nerves in front of him as I tugged on my clothes hurridly

"What Ava? What did he do?" he asked standing up "Tell me" _He made me feel things_ I thought

"He... didn't do anything... I just... hate to think about him" I said hoping Roman would buy it. He did.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to upset you... Ignore me" he said wrapping his arms around me and kissed my forhead

"It's fine, Lets go to the arena" I said as I left the room to grab my bag.

* * *

I slammed the door to the lockeroom open and immediantly walked over to Eva Marie. I grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at me

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I snapped. She looked confused

"Straightening my hair?" She replied

"No dipshit, What do you think you are doing talking to my friends about my sex-life? Thats fucking privete Eva" I yelled

"Its not privete if you're basically fucking against a door" Eva quipped "Which is what you were doing"

"Are you fucking serious? Why can't you keep it to yourself? I wasn't even fucking him... Far from it" I yelled

"Well he was... kissing your neck" Eva replied "That's basically... nearly fucking"

"Are you retarded? Thats nowhere near fucking" I said through gritted teeth

"It is with Dean" Eva smirked

"For fuck sake Eva, If you want Dean go and fuck him! Trust me I won't be in the way" I snapped

"No Trust me, If I wanted Dean I would get him even if you were in the way" Eva snarled

"Eva... Me and Dean aren't even friends, You want him? Go and fucking get him" I snapped again turning and storming out of the room before she could answer. I stormed towards The Shield's dressing room and knocked on the door. I was sick and tired of everyone telling me that I was fucking Dean. I wasn't! but I was going to give them something to talk about. I was going to rub this in Eva Marie's face.

"Ava? What are you doing here?" Dean asked opening the door in his SHIELD gear, His hair was wet and he was trying to get himself in character before Raw started in an hour

"Are Seth and Roman here?" I asked crossing my arms focusing on the task at hand

"No.. They went for lunch...Why?" Dean asked looking confused

"How long?" I asked

"I don't know, Maybe an hour" Dean replied still confused "Ava what are you-"

"I want you" I said cutting him off before launching myself in to his arms and kissing him heavily

* * *

Oh No! What's Ava done? What will Dean do?

Opinions?

Happy reading

xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

"I want you" I said simply cutting him off before launching myself in to his arms and kissing him heavily.

Dean was confused to say the least, I couldn't blame him. I'd gone from kneeing him the balls on a regular basis to asking him to fuck me in his lockeroom where his best friend and my best friend who I had told I wasn't fucking Ambrose could walk in at any moment. Hell I'd confused myself.

"Ava" Dean groaned as he deepened the kiss and pushed me down on to the settee, hovering over me, continuing to kiss me and I sighed somewhat happy until I realised Dean wasn't on top of me anymore. I sat up to see him looking at me from over by the door with his hands over his eyes

"Dean?" I asked confused "What's wrong?"

"Ava, What the fuck?" Dean asked removing his hands from his eyes and glaring at me

"What?" I asked confused

"Why are you in my lockeroom, Lying on my settee asking me to fuck you?" He asked through gritted teeth

"Because I want too" I replied tugging jeans back up and starting over to him

"Ava, You hate me" He reminded me

"Yes, But I'm sick of people thinking I'm fucking you again" I answered

"So this is about what people think?" He glared

"Sure, I mean why should I have the reputation of your slut if I'm not reaking the amazing benefits?" I smiled trailing my hand over his collar bone. He shivered and grabbed my hand

"Ava..." He said "You aren't thinking this through"

"Don't you want to?" I asked bluntly

"Being honest Ava, No I don't" Dean answered looking down "It's not right"

"So what you enjoy the chase? You enjoy making me feel this way then when I basically offer myself on a plate you don't even want me anymore?" I asked

"It's not like that Ava" Dean said shaking his head causing water drops to hit me

"Then what's it like Dean? because I'm confused" I almost screamed burying my head in my hands

"I like you Ava, I don't want you to be a fuck in my lockeroom" He replied throwing his hands in the air "Happy?"

"No! Dean... You said it wouldn't be like this" I said

"I tried Ava, I tried so hard not to feel anything for you but it's near impossible" Dean sighed

"You said this wouldn't mean anything, You said this was just going to be sex" I whined

"It has never been just sex with you Ava" Dean answered as he walked over to the settee and sat down

"You said-" I started but he cut me off

"I know what I fucking said Ava! What I say and what I feel are two differant things. You should know that" He snapped

"This can't be happening" I muttered "It can't be"

"Trust me sweetcheeks its happening, It's been happening for a while" Dean said

"How long?" I asked my cheeks reddening at the thought

"What?" He asked confused "How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way and not told me?" I asked crossing my arms. Dean sighed

"A while" He answered truthfully. I grimced

I shook my head, I couldn't do this. I couldn't let myself feel anything for this man after everything he had done to me in the past. I wouldn't let myself, He said this would mean nothing. I believed him! I thought if anything I would be the one who admitted that I still had feelings for him

"I need to go" I mumbled turning towards the door. Dean grabbed me

"Ava, I'm sorry okay? I didn't prepare for this to happen" He pleaded tugging me closer to him and away from the door

"Maybe it would be easier to go back to hating each other again" I admitted crossing my arms

"Maybe it would be" Dean agreed "You might want to say it loud enough for Eva Marie to hear"

"Don't look at me, Don't speak to me. Don't act like you care about me because I fucking hate you" I yelled as I opened the door "See you around" I said quietly as I walked back towards the Divas lockeroom somewhat confused and feeling a little annoyed with myself.

"I love you too" Dean said softly as he closed the lockeroom door.

* * *

**For those who are a little confused, Ava is scared of loving Dean again. I'll explain why in further chapters**

**Happy Reading **

**Rate and Review 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

If I hurt Dean it wasn't what I wanted at the time. It might sound like I wanted to hurt him but what you have to understand is that I was terrified, I was terrified of Dean. I'm still terrified that if I open up and allow myself to feel these feelings, If I let myself feel like that again then Dean would hurt me because that makes me vulnerable. I'm vulnerable because I love him and love is a really powerful emotion. I loved him so much and it came to the point where I thought that I couldn't live without him, not because I was dependant on him for everything because I couldn't imagine ever sleeping in a bed without him, I couldn't imagine not seeing his face everyday. I didn't want to think about a world where it didn't exist. That's how in love with him I was.

That was fucking scary!

* * *

I walked out of Monday Night Raw after the show and tried to get to Roman's car as soon as the door opened but he wasn't there so I was forced to wait for half an hour outside in the parking lott, Roman finally arrived after a while and I was grateful to see that he was alone but he didn't have a pleasent expression on his face.

"Roman? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. He sighed

"Yeah, Just walked in to the lockeroom to find Ambrose balls deep inside a ring rat again" Roman replied shaking his head as he opened the door to his landrover and threw his coat and bags inside before grabbing mine and slinging them in to the back as well.

"He did fucking what?" I gasped, My heart stopped beating for a few seconds and a deep painful realisation ran over me. Dean had fucked another woman not three hours after telling me he had feelings for me. Lying scumbag, I knew there was a reason I hated him before

"Layla, I think her name is Layla. She's a Diva isn't she... Why? Are you jealous?" Roman said playfully nudging me in the ribs as I nodded stiffly answering his question. Layla was a Diva, one I worked with very closely.

"Me? God no... Who would want to fuck that?" I asked weakly "I mean... He is probably riddled with STI's"

"Well... Once upon a time..." He trailed off making referance to the fact that I used to fuck Dean on a regular basis

"That was a stupid crush" I protested "And once upon a time we used to fuck Mr Reigns and look how we turned out"

"That we did Mrs Taylor, and now we are -" Roman started but I cut him off

"Best Friends" I squealed . Roman smiled and hugged me "Roman your crushing me"

"Just checking your boobs are still real" Roman laughed

"Roman Reigns, You strange doe eyed pervert" I smiled

"Don't let my misses hear you say that, She says if I'm a naughty boy I can't go to disney world again" Roman smiled in a kids voice as he got in to the car and I followed getting in to the passenger side and smiling as Roman drove off towards the hotel.

* * *

Roman dropped me off at the entrance to the hotel and left to park. I walked up to the lift and pressed the button for the floor my hotel room was on and just as I was about to exit the lift. I walked straight in to a hard chest.

"Ugh!" I said rubbing my head

"Sorry Ava, You alright?" the person asked. I looked up and scowled at Dean Ambrose

"Fuck you" I spat pushing past him

"Ava, All I did was walk in to you jesus" Dean said confused. I growled and turned around

"Are you fucking serious? You know exactly what you did" I spat again

"Nope, I'm going to need some help with that one" He said advancing towards me

"Heres three fucking clues, One: She is one of my collegues Two:" I said ticking them off my fingers "I have a match with her next week and Three: You were caught balls deep inside her" I yelled growling the last four words angrily

"Oh" Dean said his face draining of colour as he realised what I was saying and he hung his head

"Yes! Oh" I said turning back away from him

"Ava! It wasn't planned " Dean said grabbing me and yanking me back against him "I didn't plan to fuck her.. She just came in and..."

"Its not that you fucked her. That's not why I'm angry, Its that you fucked her not even three hours after you told me that you had feelings for me" I mumbled fighting to move away from his chest because I hated to admit it but just being close to him was making me feel comfortable and loved

"Ava, You told me you hated me"Dean reminded me holding me against his chest "What was I supposed to think? That you were coming back?"

"I didn't mean it, We never mean what we say to each other" I said yanking myself from his arms

"I meant what I said" Dean said gravly

"I'm sure you did, At the time but after you decided to fuck a collegue of mine" I said dejected "Dean, Its too hard"

"Ava... Come on..." Dean whined

"What do you want me to say? I'm okay with you fucking every diva there is? becuase I'm not. There is a dull ache inside of me every single time you take someone else home and it hurts Dean. It hurts in places I didn't know could hurt but I would rather that dull ache than the searing pain I felt when you decided that having a baby, Having your baby wasn't what I was put on this planet for" I said. I couldn't stop even as I watched the pain wash over Dean's face

"You didn't even give it a chance, You didn't even give me time to come to terms with the fact that there was something growing inside of me that was basically a mini version of you, The man I loved. You took it from me. You wanted to know why I hate you so much? I think you should look a little closer to home" I spat shoving away from Dean and racing towards my hotel room suddenly blinded my tears

* * *

**Duh Dun Duh! **

**What's Dean going to say when he finds her? What happened to Ava and Dean's relationship to make him not want their child?**

**Just a warning: There will soon be a reason for the M rating! But who are going to be doing the deed?**

**Read and Review 3**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**This isn't going to become Smut becuase I can't write it. But there is some at the end of the chapter, Happy reading **

* * *

I never told anyone about it, Dean was the only one who ever knew about what we had made together and he didn't want anything to do with the tiny life, so I was forced to make a choice that haunts me every day since it happened. Dean had been the most important person in my life up until that moment but we had only been together a few months at this point and I loved him but I knew that after what had happened and how much I had scared him our relationship wouldn't be the same so I got a contract at WWE and left NXT because I couldn't take looking at Dean everyday when all I could think about was if our child would have looked more like Dean or me. Dean didn't take it well but he let me go, I think he knew at that moment that we would never be the same and there was no point in prolonging the enevitable.

* * *

I lay there in bed that night and thought over everything that had happened, I was wrecked with gulit once more and all of the feelings were rushing to the surface. I cried more than anything that night, I was tired of being strong I was sick of putting on this brave face when inside I was melting. I hated being skinny I hated when people complimented me that I had lost weight because I hated being skinny I wanted to be fat. I wanted my baby back inside me and I couldn't have that, That hurt me more than anything even more than the fact that a week or so after I had left NXT to move up the ranks I got wind that Dean had moved on and was now in a very serious relationship with one of my best friends at NXT Paige.

I spent hours the next morning just lying there in emotional agony, I didn't want to move at all but at around mid-day there came a knock and I stood shakily to answer it.

"Hey Aves, You- Oh my god Ava! What's happened?" Roman almost yelled as he caught sight of me. I had bags under my eyes and I looked like shit

"I'm fine Rome, I had a rough night thats all" I answered

"Was this Ambrose's doing?" Roman asked angrily

"No, I just- I was having a hard time letting go of the past" I mumbled collapsing on the bed again

"Oh no you don't" Roman said hurridly picking me up and pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Roman what the fuck?" I said as I connected with the door

"You need to shower" He said simply

"Why?" I whined like a child

"Becuase we are going out tonight and you are going to look amazing" he smiled. I scoffed but shedded my shirt throwing it at his face before disappearing in to the bathroom for a shower.

"Roman, This isn't a good idea" I sighed as he threw my purple streaked black mini dress at me, I loved that dress it was the one I wore on my first date with Dean. I shuddered and threw it back at Roman "Give me the red one"

"That's the spirit" He smiled. I smiled weakly. The red one was a gift from Roman when I got my first title. I loved it too pieces and I wore it when I could but it was as short as my ring attire which met my upper thighs and the neckline was sweetheart instead of a full drop, It wasn't appropiate for some of the places I went.

* * *

A few hours after that Roman had be primped and pampered ready for a night out with the girls. We left the hotel at eight and met up with Kaityln and AJ and some of the other divas at a nightclub called 'Skin' where we all managed to have ourselves drunk before midnight

"Hey Ava" AJ slurred at me

"Hey AJ" I slurred back giggling at myself

"I heard that you and Ambrose had a massive arguement in his lockeroom" AJ slurred again

"That's true, Stupid prick" I spat annoyed at the thought of Dean.

"Haha... You're so funny... With your... words" AJ laughed before the crashed in to the bar ordering another drink

"This is a great seat, I like this seat" I said sitting on Roman's lap

"Oh really" Roman laughed hugging me "I like this seat-er" He tried. I choked on my laughter

"That's not a word you sausage" I said poking his chest

"It is so, Look it up" Roman said defensivly

"I will, as soon as I become sober" I laughed, Laughing at nothing as I glanced around looking for someone to talk too

"What is happening with this stupid woman?" Roman said in a whiny voice

"What woman?" I asked turning back to Roman, his knees were actually really comfty

"My wife, she thinks I'm getting drunk with lots of girls" Roman slurred

"You are" I accused

"But she thinks I'm going to fuck one of them" Roman said whining as his phone beeped again

"Are you?" I asked drunkenly

"Depends" Roman replied staring at me

"On what?" I asked stupidly

"This" Roman said simply, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. I shivered pleasently as the alcohol induced confidance made me kiss Roman back. He picked me up from our table and we stumbled towards the door with out lips locked.

We hurried to the hotel and up the stairs tripping on a few of them, I laughed as Roman dropped me on the floor and whined before picking me back up, A few other superstars were staying at the hotel and I was a little worried about them knowing but my brain was fully occupied with Roman and I soon forgot all about the other superstars

"What are you a dog?" I asked laughing as Roman whined again trying to pick me up

"Yes, one that just dropped his favourite treat" Roman replied as he licked my neck slowly. A shiver raced down my spine and I began to kiss Roman with more power pushing him in to my hotel room and straight on to the bed which I had been crying over another man in all night. He growled as I pulled the zip down on my dress and let it pool at my feet.

"Jesus" Roman muttered as I threw myself upon him kissing him as I slid his shirt of his hard torso

Unbeknown to me, The one person who didn't deserve to see that was at that bar who was more hurt to see me leave with someone than anything else and that was going to haunt me.

* * *

**So... Opinions?... **

**What has Ava done to her friendship with Roman? What's Dean going to do because he was there that night? How is Ava going to react in the morning when she realises what she's done? How will Roman react? **

**Rate and Review, Tell me what you think about the direction the story is going in because I love your feedback, What do you think about the baby what they never had and why Dean didn't want it? and how Ava is reacting to it being dragged up?**

**Happy Reading everyone. **

**xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo, Now its time for Ava to face up to her actions**

* * *

The harsh bright lights awoke me in the early hours of the morning. I turned over sleepily, wincing at the pain in my head and expecting to see the other side of my bed empty but I had a huge surprise when I saw Roman lying there staring in to space, thinking. I was confused

"Rome? I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing in my bed?" I asked wincing in pain because of the volume of my voice

"You don't remember last night at all?" He asked turning to look at me, his eyes were cold and he stared unnervingly

"Little bits, I remember being in 'Skin' and being very drunk but that's it. Did we crash out watching films or something?" I asked leaning over but suddenly becoming aware of the lack of clothes I was wearing and reality began to dawn on me

"I don't think so" Roman replied gravly. I gasped in shock.

"Roman... Did we...?" I asked looking down as I took in all the strewn clothes that littered my floor

"It would appear so..." Roman replied as he followed my gaze to look at the clothes. I winced as I threw myself from the bed and grimced at the lightheadedness

"Shit" I said looking at the crumpled clothes which had obviously hit the floor in haste last night

"Yes, shit would be a brilliant word to describ this morning" Roman replied as he mirror my actions and yanked on his boxers

"Shit. Shit. Shit" I said as I pulled on my knickers and bra watching Roman as he looked for his pants. I groaned when I found them underneath my pillow. I threw them at him

"Stop panicking" Roman ordered as I began to breath heavily

"Are you serious? I just had sex with my best friend. I'm panicking" I answered

"Ava, This isn't going to change anything. We're going to be fine. We've done it before" Roman replied as he dressed himself in haste

"That's not the point, You weren't engaged then and besides a lot of our collegues were at 'Skin' last night" I hissed

"And?" Roman said as he tugged on his shirt and turned to look at me confused

"What are they going to say today when they see us, What if they saw us leave together?" I hissed again, then suddenly a frightening thought crossed my mind "Oh God, Roman what if Dean saw us?" I panicked

"Why do you care I thought you hated him?" Roman said dismissively looking around the room for his shoes

"Oh open your fucking eyes of course I don't hate him" I snapped "I could never hate him". Roman turned back to look at me in shock

"What?" Roman said his eyes wide.

"Roman, I still love him" I said ashamed, I looked away and sighed as Roman spluttered

"You... What?..No... What?" He spluttered. I sighed

"I love him, I'm in love with Dean Ambrose" I clarified still not able to meet Roman's eyes. He opened his mouth to answer but there was a knock at the door. I turned to answer it, It wasn't unusual for Roman to have crashed in my room so I wasn't afraid of who was there.

"Hey Codes, What can I help you with?" I said as I caught sight of Cody Rhodes outside my hotel room. I smiled Cody was such a nice person. He was the designated person last night, He was supposed to make sure no-one got too drunk but I was pretty sure by the way he was squinting in the light he had got himself drunk too.

"Hello there Aves" He said laughing at my clothes which was my underwear. I still hadn't found my dress "Don't stop undressing at my account, I'm just checking everythings fine and dandy after last night"

"What d'ya mean?" I asked crinkling my eyebrows "Did I do something?" I asked silently hoping he didn't see me leave with Roman

"No babe, It got pretty wild last night at 'Skin' that's all" Cody explained "I lost sight of you then I couldn't find you after. I was worried" That's Cody for you, He was always worried about someone else and never himself

"Oh, I'm fine Codes, Roman must have found me" I said jerking my thumb and the samoan who was spread edgle on my bed

"Hey Roman, That's great just checking" Cody smiled, Roman waved at the Tag Team Champion before Cody turned to leave. "Oh, You haven't seen Ambrose have you?"

"No, I don't even remember seeing him last night" I said smoothly. It wasn't a lie

"He left pretty late... Well after you that is. Took Layla back with him I think. Guess he got his rocks off" Cody smiled. My heart dropped and I smiled weakly. Dean had done it again, He had fucked Layla again. Why do I even bother trying to make people understand why I am so in love with this man when he so obviously didn't feel the same way?

"Rather her than me... Fucking shithead" I muttered, Cody smiled once more and turned back to walk the way he came

"See you at the show" He called over his shoulder

"Yeah, See you there" I replied. I closed my eyes as I closed the door trying to stop the tears and immediantly I ran in to a hard body and began to sob

"Roman?" I asked the huge man who was hugging me against him

"Ava?" He mocked kissing my temple

"Why are you consoling me? You hate Dean" I asked

"But I love you, You're my best friend no matter who you have fallen in love with" Roman replied simply "Wait until I get my hands on Ambrose... I going to-"

"He's not worth it Roman" I said burying my face in Roman's torso cutting him off "He's not worth anything"

"No, but you are" He replied hugging me "You deserve better than that nobhead"

* * *

Later that day After Roman left to get ready foa house show in Tampa, It was only an hour up the road to the arena and I knew that Roman would want to ride with Seth and Dean which I also knew was a disaster waiting to happen. I, however couldn't have cared less and was going to ride with Natalya and The Bellas.I had known Nattie and The Bellas for a long time and we had become close over the years. Nattie was a ditzy blonde with an appitite for violence and The Bellas played good bitches but they were really nice when you got to know them

At around ten that morning I walked across the hallway to The Bella's hotel room and knocked. Brie answered the door quickly and smiled giving me a quick hug. I followed her in to the room and was surprised to see Layla sat on the settee gossiping to Nikki, Nikki waved before turning back to Nikki. I swear that woman was everywhere I turned. First my ex-boyfriend and now my friends too. I was going to fuck a bitch up if she carried on. Natalya was nowhere to be seen and I glanced at Brie who mouthed 'TJ'

"Oh my god Nikki, You should feel the stuff he can do with his tounge" Layla was saying. I almost gagged turning to Brie again who rolled her eyes at the british bombshell.

"I hope you don't mind but Layla's ride left her at the last minute so she practically begged us to take her to the arena" Brie explained patting me on the lower back as she returned to the kitchen where I could here the sound of Daniel's voice coming from her phone.

Layla looked up and smiled at me as Brie left, I stared at her coldly before breaking in to a smile which I was almost posative she knew was fake. Two could play this game.

"Not at all, the more the merrier" I smiled watching as Layla's smile died on her lips. This ride was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**An hour in a cramped car with the woman who keeps sleeping with the man she loves, Whats a girl to do? What's Roman going to do to Dean?**

**Haha, So that was Chapter Nine. I hope everyone is enjoying it**

**Review and tell me what you think 3**

**Happy Reading **

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Not at all, the more the merrier" I smiled watching as Layla's smile died on her lips._

* * *

I smirked as I watched Brie and Nikki load their many cases in to the Land Rover that John had bought Nikki. They were both completly oblivious to the filthy looks I had been giving Layla the whole time we were getting ready to leave and the confused ones she was giving me.

"Shit" Nikki cursed loudly

"What?" Brie asked leaning over to see the text on her phone

"Fandango's dumped Summer, She needs a lift... She's in tears" Nikki replied

"We have the room" Brie offered. Nikki turned sideways to look at her sister "It's your car but we have the room"

"Yeah, I'll tell her she can come. Is that okay with you guys?" She asked looking up and me and Layla.I scoffed on the inside. Of course Fandango had broken up with Summer! He was the biggest man whore that ever graced the WWE and that includes John Morrison. I nodded at Nikki and Layla chose to shrug showing that she really didn't care.

"She's on her way" Nikki smiled as she pushed the last bag in to the boot "God only knows how she is going to fit her bags in here though"

I chose to zone out and I turned towards the hotel entrance and decided to go and grab a bottle of water for the trip down to the arena, Just as I was about to head inside. Layla snapped, She had been getting more and more confused and I was having more and more fun

"Do you have a problem with me?" she demanded of me. Inside I laughed, Of course I had a problem with her. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off my man, Thats not something that you tend to get over quickly

"Yes." I answered simply turning away from her and smiling at Brie who shook her head. She knew me batter than any of the other Divas and I knew that she was working it out in her head

"What is your fucking problem?" She screamed "I don't understand why you're being a bitch"

"I just don't like you Layla" I said sweetly as I tried again to leave the convosation "There is no other reason"

"I don't understand" Layla said. Brie chuckled but Nikki looked frustrated and she snapped too

"Christ Layla, You're stepping on her toes " Nikki cried. I turned quizzically and Nikki sighed "Dean. You're fucking him right?". I sighed. I wasn't fucking him Damn it Nikki

"What?" Layla screached "Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend whore" I scoffed

"Boyfriend? Honey Dean doesn't do labels, You're just a his slut" I smirked

"Slut? Says the person who was sneaking out of Fandango's room half-naked?" Layla mocked

"What?" Came the voice of Summer Rae who was stood behind me. I turned slowly to look at the blonde woman, She was close to tears once more

"Summer-" I started trying to make the dancer understand that it wasn't my fault that Fandango left her

"You slept with Fandango, You made him break up with me?" Summer accused "You... You... Bitch!" She started to cry again and I turned to Layla annoyed

"Are you happy now?, Is that what you wanted Layla? " I snapped.

"If it keeps you away from my Dean then yes" Layla snapped back.

"Your Dean? He's not your possesion Layla" I cried annoyed

"Well he damn sure isn't yours" Layla replied, I was about to retort when my phone rang. My blood boiled and I almost threw my phone at the wall when I saw the caller ID.

* * *

"This is a pretty shitty time!" I snapped in to the phone

"You know that we haven't left yet right?" Romans voice said. My blood ran cold but I was still angry and that clouded my actions

"Why would I care?" I retorted "You're the ones who are going to be late"

"I just thought you'd want to know that you're making Ambrose blush" Roman laughed before hanging up. Shit, Dean had heard me arguing with his girlfriend about him. Damn I needed that water

* * *

"Arsehole" I muttered turning back to Layla who was breathing heavily. Fuck her, I didn't need this right now

"I have to grab a water before we leave" I said to Nikki. She nodded in the middle of pushing Summer's bag in to the already full boot.

I pushed in to the hotel entrance and hurried to the drink box. I was desperate for the water and as soon as it dropped out of the machine I began chugging it down

"Jesus, You thirsty?" the voice said behind me. I almost spat my water all over him in shock

"So what if I am, Its your girlfriend you need to be worried about not me" I said snottily. Dean sighed and I smirked at the annoyed look on his face

"What's so funny sweets?" He asked poking my stomach in a playful mannor

"Refering to you as someone's 'Boyfriend'... It doesn't sit right" I smiled laughing as I grabbed his poking finger

"Jealous?" He taunted "Because that would be hot"

"Is it true?" I asked looking at him "Are you dating her?"

"Would it make you jealous if it was?" He counterd. I smirked

"I asked first" I laughed. He leaned in closer to me

"No, Its not true. I wouldn't dream of dating her... I'm on the market for someone much hotter... And much sweeter tasting" He whispered in my ear before dipping lower and kissing my neck, I shivered uncontrollably at his touch"I need to go, The boys are waiting for me" He said stopping and turning to go, He took three steps before I realised

"Dean" I called. He turned and smiled at me "I would be you know?"

"You'd be what?" He asked just as he was about to close the door. I smiled and waited for a beat

"Jealous" I smirked finally watching as he tried to keep the smile off his face, I loved that boy sometimes.

* * *

**Just some Dean and Ava fluff there at the end. **

**So opinions? Should Ava give Dean another chance? What's Layla and Summer going to do to Ava? Has Roman forgiven Dean?**

**Happy Reading **

**Follow and Review 3**

**xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

In the days that followed that strange encounter, I began to see Dean and Layla together more and more, Being honest I was begining to believe what Layla had said about them being an item becuase the more I looked at Dean's face and the more I watched his behaviour I began to realise that he was happier without me. He was a lot nicer to the other members of The Shield and his overall attitude when it came to wrestling seemed to be brighter and less egoistic. Dean rarley spoke to me anymore, everytime I saw him he was with Layla or he was on his phone and he just ignored me, By the third day of watching this I had come to terms with the heart-wrenching conclusion, Layla had won. Dean had moved on.

* * *

It was time for Monday Night Raw and I was facing Layla. This match had been planned for weeks and I knew that after the recent problems between me and Layla this match was going to be a grueling one. I was despretely unhappy at the prospect of fighting the girl when I knew that the one fight I wanted to win, She had already won. I watched as the other Divas gossiped around the lockeroom about Total Divas and I sighed, I wasn't a massive fan of Total Divas mainly because of Eva Marie. After what she began spreading about me and Dean me and her hadn't really seen eye to eye.

Suddenly the door to the lockeroom opened and an angry looking Layla stormed in, Her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen, she looked a mess. Brie Bella glanced up chuckled and went back to fixing her 'Rainbow Bella' outfit. AJ Lee, however raced over to Layla and immediantly asked her what was wrong. I listened in trying to look like I didn't care but I was desperate to know if there was somthing wrong in their relationship.

"It's Dean" Layla moaned crying on to AJ's shoulder as the petite diva stroked her hair"He... We were having sex in The Shield's lockeroom and he said someone else's name when he... you know'd"

"Who did he say?" AJ asked rubbing her shoulders. Layla sniffed and pointed her shaking finger straight at me. My blood ran cold again, I tried to hide my smirk.

"Hers... They're having an affair I know it" Layla sniffed. AJ Lee turned to me questioningly and I scoffed

"We aren't, I'm never around him. If he moaned my name it's nothing to do with me" I said defensivly despite the burst of happiness I felt. Dean still at least found me attractive

"You're a liar, There has to be something going on... Dean wouldn't do that to me" Layla cried. I scoffed again

"Honey, For his girlfriend you really don't know him do you?" I laughed looking at the teary eyed british diva

"That's not true! I know everything about Dean. He's a gentleman" Layla protested stamping her foot

"Dean? A gentleman... Are you on crack?" I spluttered laughing

"You don't know anything about him" Layla said determind, AJ glanced at me

"I know more than you ever will, I told you before. I've known Dean for a long time" I smiled turning to Brie and winking. She winked back

"What's that supposed to mean?" Layla asked pulling away from AJ and trying to square up to me

"It means get your shit on and sort your face out. I'll see you in the ring" I said pushing past her and through to the corridor.

* * *

I walked towards the canteen humming a happy tune. I wasn't happy that they were having relationship problems I was more happy about the fact that Dean still wanted me. That small feeling that I had in my stomach came back and I found myself almost ready to begin dancing until I came face to face with someone I wasn't fond of.

"Hello there Princess" came his gruff acknowlagement

"Don't call me that Mark" I said annoyed by the very presence of Mark Henry. I hated his guts, He hated mine.

"Aw, is Princess unhappy with her nickname? Do you want another one?" Mark mocked blocking the path in to the canteen

"Go away Mark, I have better things to do than listen to your bullshit" I scowled annoyed

"Oh testy today, Not having a good day Princess?" He asked

"Why do you care?" I scowled

"Because its not fun to annoy you when you're already pissed off" Mark chuckled

"I'm so sorry that Ambrose has taken away all your fun" I said crossing my arms

"Ambrose eh?... What's he done?" Mark Henry asked. I mentally kicked myself for saying his name

"Nothing, His mere presence irritates me, much like you" I said sweetly

"I know when you're lying Princess" Mark said crossing his huge meaty arms

"Leave it Mark, I have to grab some water before my match with Layla so... move" I ordered

"Layla eh? Isn't that Ambrose's misses?... Do I taste sour grapes?" Mark said gleefully

"No, why would I have sour grapes?" I lied annoyed

"Want to know my theory? I think somewhere in your blackened brain, You have feelings for Ambrose" Mark said

"That's rubbish" I lied annoyed that of all people I knew to have worked out the reason for my sudden bitterness it had to have been Mark fucking Henry.

"And, I think the reason you were so happy, before you saw me, is because you know that in this match, you are going to be able to take out all of this agression that is building up inside of you on her" Mark said gleefully

"Thats proposterous" I said getting more and more annoyed that Mark had worked me out so quickly

"You keep thinking that, I'll see you later Princess" Mark smiled patting me on the back and pushing past me. I scowled after him.

* * *

Layla was waiting in the ring as I slowly made my entrance. The music was fast paced and I found myself carried towards the ring as the people cheered me. There is no feeling in the world that even comes close to the feeling of someone cheering you on. Forget Lady Gaga I basically lived for the applause too.

Layla was still angry I could tell, she was fighting to stay in her happy bubbley character but she was glaring which was a tell-tale sign that she was still sore about Dean saying my name and not hers. I almost laughed when she tried to come towards me and she tripped, instead I chose to pretend I didn't see. Charles Robinson the referee smiled and me and gestured to the person and told them to ring the bell. The match was underway.

**- After the Match -**

I wasn't prepared for her agressiveness, she was supposed to be this little character who took the hits and tried to stand up but failed. Layla really wasn't in the right mind set for this match and her emotions were clearly ruling over her because she nearly got herself disqualified a few times and in the end I had to lock up in order to speak to her but before I could she spoke first

"Stay away from my boyfriend"

I couldn't help but scoff and punched Layla. She fell to the floor like I'd punched with an iron fist attached to me giving me the opurtunity to perform my finisher, which was a variation of 'BlackOut' After I pinned her I watched the re-runs of the match on the titantron and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, I was going to be grilled backstage and so was Layla. That was an intense match. Vince was going to eat ua alive.

I raced backstage after my match. I slapped a few hands and smiled at a few of the fans. As soon as I got backstage I was swept in to a hug by Cody Rhodes who was waiting with Goldust for their tag matches against The Usos.

"Hey Codes" I said muffled by his chest which was slicked with sweat already

"Just wanted to say well done, It can't have been easy for you" Cody smiled

"What couldn't?" I asked

"Beating up Layla so lightly, I heard that you and her had massive problems backstage" Cody said. I sighed

"Yeah, Works work though isn't it?" I smiled "Leave your personal problems at the door"

"I suppose, But don't waste your life following that fool's orders" He said jerking his thumb at Vince McMahon who was shaking hands with some invester.

"That's deep Codes" I smiled.

"I'm full of surprises" He smirked turning away as 'Gold and Smoke' sounded around the arena. Cody always knew what to say no matter what. I loved having him as a friend.

* * *

**Sort of a filler chapter. **

**Layla and Dean are having some problems, Ava has made herself an enemy in Layla. **

**Happy Reading **

**xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Massive Plot twist in this chapter!**

* * *

I don't understand what people expect of me anymore. I feel like everyone thinks I should act normal when they expect me to go completely insane and hurt people. The WWE is a small place, rumours about mine and Dean's supposed affair spread fast among the talent and a few of the divas began to shun me. I couldn't have cared less, I had my true friends and they chose to believe something wasn't right but not throw it in my face. Brie and Nikki hold firm that there had been something going on which ended sourly thats where the chemistry came from as well as the intense hatred while Natalya thought that something was still going on but I kept it a need to know basis. In fact over the past couple of days AJ Lee had begun to spend more time with me than Layla which surprised me, she even began acting like me and dressing like me. Either way I wasn't too bothered by it, people liked to spread shit I couldn't stop that. But it seemed that when I was pulled in to that meeting that morning I was about to be thrown a lifeline.

* * *

"Hey Ava" Natalya said as she slid in to the seat beside me in the canteen. "How are you feeling?" she asked

"Just want today over with, Smackdown is such a bore to film" I replied smiling at the blonde

"How did the meeting with Hunter go?" She asked

"It's done. I accepted it" I replied tracing the rim of the bottle

"Seen the Bella's today?" Natalya asked "Because I don't want to be around when you tell them"

"Yeah, I saw Nikki earlier she was with John so I left her and Brie went to try and find Daniel" I replied

"Ah, I saw Layla earlier" Natalya said "She's in a foul mood"

"Yeah?" I said interested

"Yeah, Her and Dean have broken up. Even though Dean swears blind they weren't even dating" Natalya said scruitinizing my reaction

"I warned her, Dean doesn't do labels" I said swigging my water and smiling at Natalya

"Speaking from experiance?" Natalya asked glancing sideways. I smirked

"Seen a lot of girls come and go thats all" I replied smiling at her. Natalya was determind to make me admit that I liked Dean. I was getting better at dodging the questions.

"Layla blames you, you know for the break up?" Natalya said swiping my water and taking a sip. I smiled I didn't mind

"What else is new?" I said glancing around at the superstars who were piling in to the canteen. Roman was among them and he raised his eyebrows at me asking for what I'd done. I nodded my head. He nodded getting the hint and looking down upset.

"She said she's going to kill you" Natalya said.

"Well, that esculated quickly" I said dryly rolling my eyes as Layla walked in to the canteen flanked by Aksanna and Alicia Fox "Speak of the devil"

"Morning Home Wrecker" Layla said. I raised my eyebrows "I suppose you heard that Dean and I broke up?"

"Stop it I'm excited" I muttered "I heard, I listened... then I stopped caring"

"My life is over because of you" Layla cried. I scoffed

"It's a man Layla, actually its much less than that its Dean Ambrose" I sighed "It's no great loss"

"That's easy for you to say, You've never loved someone as much as I loved him" Layla cried. I smiled and stood up

"You know what? I guess I haven't. I'm sorry for your massive loss" I said walking over to the bin and tossing my empty bottle in before leaving the canteen in a hurry.

* * *

I hurried across the corridor to the divas lockeroom but just as I was about to walk in something caught my eye. Dean was talking to AJ Lee just outside The Shied's lockeroom. I slowed down and listened wondering what they could possibly be talking about

"Are they Ava's clothes?" Dean was asking, I glanced over AJ and realised she was indeed wearing my shirt and jacket.

"Nope, I had these made specially" AJ answered smiling widly

"Why?" Dean asked pulling his cute confused expression as AJ flaunted the jacket identical to mine

"Becuase I know how much you like Ava, so I decided to spend some time with her and pick up a few habits and make us alike" AJ replied skipping around Dean in a circle

"Why?" Dean repeated staring at the petite diva. I stared too

"Becuase now you can pretend I'm her" AJ smiled. Dean did a double take

"Fucking what?" He asked angrily grabbing hold of her shoulders

"Pretend I'm her, all the habits and none of the hate" AJ replied

"Ah Hell Naw" I said walking up to the petite diva and roughly pulling her around to face me "What the fuck AJ, What are you trying to do?" I said

"You don't deserve him. I do" AJ wailed

"I don't have him AJ, If you want him its not me you have to fight it's Layla" I said Dean scoffed and I glared

"Open your eyes Ava. He is basically in love with you and you don't even care" AJ spat

"AJ it's not like that" I said taking a deep breath as alarm bells began to ring

"What? He loves you I know he does. He basically wrecked his relationship with Layla in order to make you jealous" AJ cried

"He didn't, You're reading this wrong AJ" I smiled. Dean shook his head

"She's not" he said. I glared "I want you Ava... I've always wanted you" Dean said

"Dean..." I trailed off realising that I needed to tell him before he took this too far and embarressed himself

"Ava, I know you still love me... " He said

"Dean... I..." I stuttered

"What?" he asked confused

"I'm leaving" I said sadly

"What?" Dean screeched

"I accepted a contract at TNA" I explained. Watching the pain wash over his face was the hardest thing I'd ever done. "I leave after Raw next week, Today is my last SmackDown... This is it Dean"

* * *

**What a bomb to drop on the poor man! Isn't it typical that the moment he realised that he needed to tell her that he loved her is the moment she realised that she needed to get away from him. What's going to happen to them?**

**WARNING: Massive Argument in next chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

**oxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone, **

**Just to tell you, I have deleted the other story 'The Monsters That Live Inside Us' because I was getting frustrated with the story line so I'm going to begin writing it again as soon as I can from scratch. **  
**As for why AVA is leaving Dean it's explained more in this chapter.**

* * *

"What?" Dean asked the pain in his eyes almost making me want to take it all back and just hug him but I needed to stand strong.  
"Dean, I can't be here... I can't be around you" I said watching as AJ backed away looking frightened "It's too hard"  
"So... You're leaving?" Dean asked disbelieving "You're going to TNA?"  
"I had to make the choice" I replied pushing past him, He pulled me ack  
"You could have thought about it, you could talk to me about it" Dean said  
"Are you fucking serious? I don't need to speak to you about my future" I snapped  
"I thought you cared about me" Dean said  
"You think this was easy for me?" I said "This wasn the hardest choice I have ever had to make"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry that you had to choose between your job and your outragous jealousy" Dean said  
"I've given up my job. I've given up my friends all because of you, this had nothing to do with Layla" I shouted  
"How was it because of me?" Dean said "Why am I getting the blame for this?"  
"Because I couldn't stand staying here any longer" I cried "I couldn't stand being this close to you and not being able to see you"  
"Again... How is that my fault?" Dean asked "You're the one who won't admit how you feel"  
"Because its you, You are the reason I can barley look Layla in the face. You are the reason that I have lost so many friends over the last few weeks"  
"Layla? Friends. I don't understand what you're saying Ava"  
"I love you" I almost screamed "I love you and I can barley stand by watching everything happen"  
"Finally she admits that she actually has feelings, Ava..."  
"No, Okay No. I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can say that will stop me. It's too late Dean"  
"Ava, Layla was just a fuck... She didn't mean anything to me... How can you give up on us after everything we've been through?"  
"Everything we've been through! Dean it was you! You did this to us... You ruined everything"  
"What? What does that mean? is this about the baby?"  
"It's you, Everyone around you ends up hurt... You're poison Dean."  
"This is about it isn't it?"  
"It wasn't an it! It was a beautiful defenseless little baby and you are the sole reason that baby never had a chance at life" I almost yelled  
"Ava, we wer'nt ready for that kind of commitment" Dean said  
"I was! I wanted it. I wanted you but... things change" I said sadly  
"Nothing has changed Ava. I still love you"  
"I love you too, but it's too hard Dean... We've been through too much"  
"Ava... Don't say that"  
"It's the truth. Tell me right now, what would happen if we got together again and a few months down the line I got pregnant again?"  
"Ava..."  
"Exactly, because I couldn't deal with it again. I just couldn't let it happen"  
"Ava... you know my views on children"  
"Yeah and you know mine. That's why we can't be together"  
"Not every relationship is about children Ava, what if I just wanted you?"  
"You can't have me... I've made my decision"  
"So you're going to leave, let this happen"  
"I told you, I don't have a choice"  
"You have a choice, Let me love you"  
"I can't, your love is poisonous. This is the end Dean"  
"You know I'm not letting you go without a fight right?"  
"It's not a fight you're going to win. Goodbye Dean" I said turning away from the man I loved with every inch of my being and headed towards the lockeroom where I had to explain to The Bellas why I wouldn't be here next week.

* * *

**Okay, Don't despair. **

**There is a reason she didn't leave after SmackDown, Shit may happen at Raw... **

**Happy Reading. **

**xoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

To say that Brie and Nikki were upset would have been a huge understatement on my part. Mostly they said that they didn't understand why I would leave the WWE when I worked so hard to get my place on the roster and earn the respect of the WWE Universe and the backstage area but I knew that I couldn't tell them the truth, I told them it was because of the constant rumors and dirty looks I got backstage which wasn't entirely untrue.

* * *

Monday Night Raw, I loved Monday Night Raw. I walked past the lockerooms and smiled at the superstars. Cody smiled back but I knew he wasn't happy about me leaving, I was going to miss Cody so much. I smiled at CM Punk and Kofi Kingston who were warming up, Kofi waved his hand at me and CM Punk smiled at me. This was going to be tougher than I thought, Mark Henry looked up at me as I walked past his lockeroom. He nodded in my direction and I nodded back.  
I finally reached the divas lockeroom and I slowly pushed the door open, there was all the divas preparing for the show. I crunched up my face to stop myself from crying as Natalya turned towards me and smiled. Brie and Nikki couldn't help themselves they basically rugby tackled me in to a hug and refused to let go.  
I honestly didn't care, I wanted my friends at that moment in time and I was happy to have them. Natalya joined in after a second I smiled again.  
"Why is everyone hugging Ava?" Alicia Fox asked Layla  
"Because Layla and her gang of sheep couldn't keep their opinions to themselves" Brie snapped  
"What?" Alicia asked again "I don't understand"  
"She's leaving, She has the contract signing for TNA later today after Raw" Nikki said  
"Ava..." Alicia trailed off. I waved my hand and smiled. I didn't need her appologise  
"Let her go, good riddence to the man-stealing-" Layla sniffed but Alicia cut her off  
"Oh for fuck sake Layla. Dean didn't want you! Get over it!" Alicia yelled annoyed  
"You wouldn't be saying that if she stole Wade from you" Layla snipped  
"She didn't do anything, Dean moaned her name during sex. Give the man a fucking oscar because it's damn good acting to moan anything when you're concerned" Alicia said Layla looked gobsmacked "I'm sorry Ava"  
Alicia brushed past us all and out of the lockeroom. Nikki and Brie were staring with open eyes and Natalya was trying her hardest not to laugh.  
"Ava, Can I speak to you?" came a voice by the door. I turned to look at Triple H and smiled. I'd become friends with Triple H over the years I'd been here  
"Sure Boss" I said heading out to follow the C.O.O.  
"There's someone here who wants to speak to you before you sign that contract" Triple H explained  
"It's not Ambrose is it?" I asked  
"Nope" Triple H laughed pushing open the door to the lockeroom and telling me to go inside before leaving to go and speak to an invester with Vince  
I looked around the small office smiling at the pictures before I was starled by a sudden voice from the corner  
"Been a while Ava" The voice said. I turned surprised  
"Shawn Michaels! Didn't think I'd see you around here" I replied smiling at the hall of famer  
"Hunter informed me of a sudden desire of yours to go to TNA" Shawn said by way of explaination  
"I see, so you're here to help me?" I asked  
"The opposite really, I'm here to persuade you to stay at WWE" Shawn smiled.  
"Shawn, I can't stay here" I said  
"Why? What is this mystery reason you suddenly can't stay here because I seem to remember this tiny diva with so much potential and all she wanted was to make it to the WWE?" Shawn smiled. Shawn was there in NXT when I was training, He was one of my biggest idols  
"I..." I tried  
"It is that moxley kid?" Shawn asked "I heard he'd been called up... Is he giving you trouble?"  
"You could say that" I said. Shawn sat down in the chair opposite me and gestured for me to continue "He... " I tried again  
"It's alright Ava, what did he do?" Shawn asked  
"He... I... fell in love with him again" I said sheepishly. Shawn's face broke in to a wide smile  
Shawn smiled at me "I knew that you two would end up together, that kind of chemistry can't just be faked"  
"We aren't together" I said  
"But... I thought you-" Shawn said confused  
"I do, He just... he can't seem to keep his cock to himself" I said looking away  
"Ava I know you. You weren't bothered by that when he was dicking everyone at NXT" Shawn said "What changed?"  
"He told me he loved me too" I said  
"So... You're confused by mixed signals?" Shawn said  
"No, I just... I know that I can't let this happen again. You saw what happened to me in NXT" I said  
"You were a mess. But I also know there was more there than a simple break up... A lot more died that day than a relationship" Shawn said softly  
"That's what I mean, he's poison but I physically ache when I'm not with him" I cried  
"Ava that's called love" Shawn said  
"Why does it hurt so much?" I asked  
"Ava, Do you think that you're just terrifed of loving him again because of...?" He asked  
"I know I am" I clarified  
"Why is that?" he asked  
"Because if it happens again... I can't do it again. It will kill me" I said  
"Ava, there has to be a level of trust for a relationship to work. You need to trust him" Shawn said  
"After everything we've done to eachother?" I asked confused  
"Okay lets spin this around. Say you leave and you go to TNA" he said  
"Yeah" I said going along with it  
"What's going to hurt more, Seeing him everyday like you are now or not seeing him at all?" Shawn asked. I sighed he was right  
"Not seeing him at all" I said sheepishly  
"Exactly. Ava I'm sorry to tell you this but everyone gets their hearts broken once. Its about whoever is willing to pick up the pieces" Shawn smiled rubbing my back and smiling. I was begining to understand why people were getting so annoyed with me. You can't run away from your feelings it's physically impossible.  
"Shawn?" I asked looking up at him  
"Yeah?" He asked still smiling.  
"How do you get out of a contract signing?" I asked sheepishly.

* * *

**Okay... Don't get too excited yet! Dean doesn't know she isn't going through with it. **  
**Also Do you guys think I should end it in about two chapters with them getting together or should I carry on the story adding more plot twists or should I make a sequal? I want your opinions. **  
**Happy Reading **  
**xoxoxoxoX**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I walked out of the meeting room with a smile plastered on my face, I couldn't stop smiling. I should have spoken to someone about this mess before I tried to run away. I needed to find The Bellas and Natalya.  
"You look happy. Did Shawn persuade you to stay?" Triple H asked as he joined me in the corridor. I jumped startled by the apperance of the C.O.O  
"That Mr Hunter Hurst Hamersly was incredibley sneaky" I scolded  
"You are one of my best talents I wasn't willing to lose you without a fight" Triple H said smiling. Without a fight echoed around my head and my thoughts immediantly turned to Dean  
"I need to ask a favour" I said quickly. Triple H didn't bat an eyelid, it was like he already knew what I wanted  
"Anything" He smiled. I smiled back  
"Can you get me out of this contract signing? Shawn said to ask you" I pleaded  
"I can. If you're posative that the WWE is where you wish to continue your career" Triple H said  
"Hunter's gone all business-y" I smiled "I'm posative"  
"I should put all the superstars who are thinking about leaving in a room with Shawn. I would save myself a lot of time" Triple H said thoughtfully  
"I wouldn't bet on it." I smiled as I rounded the corner towards the lockeroom "How long till Raw?"  
"Ten minutes, better get your face on" Triple H answered as he headed towards the ring.

* * *

"Hello Ladies"I smiled as I threw myself in to the lockeroom. The Bellas were the only ones in the lockeroom, everyone else was at catering grabbing food before Raw. I watched them for a second before they reacted  
"You're sounding extremly happy" Nikki smiled as she stopped in the middle of lacing her boots and looked up quizzically  
"I should be. I sign a new contract after Raw" I smiled. Both Bellas groaned  
"That's not a reason to be happy" Brie snipped "That's a reason to be very very unhappy"  
"I think that another seven years at WWE with you guys is a perfectly good reason to be happy" I smiled waiting for the news to kick in  
"Yeah well..." Brie started "Wait... Seven years here?" Brie stared at me and I just smiled  
"You didn't think I would actually leave did you?" I smiled "TNA couldn't handle this" I gestured down at my body and The Bellas giggled  
"You little shit" Nikki yelled bounding towards me and wrapping me in a hug which nearly crushed my bones  
"I love you guys" I smiled as Brie joined in the hug applying more pressure to my ribs  
"We love you too" Brie smiled as the lockeroom door opened and Natalya walked in looking frantic  
"You know that Raw is staring and you're in the first match" She said pointing at The Bellas  
"Shit... Shit " The Bellas said in sync and Nikki hurried to finish lacing her boots  
"What's happening in here anyway?" Natalya asked raising her eyebrow  
"I'm signing a new contract tonight" I smiled. Natalya sighed and ran her hand through her blonde hair.  
"I know. You're leaving" She said  
"Nattie, I'm signing a seven year contract with WWE" I smiled. Her face split in to a large grin and she hugged me as The Bellas hurried from the room towards the ramp.

* * *

Later after Raw had finished I was walking towards the lockeroom after my match with Tamina Snuka when large arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me in to my second bone crushing hug of the day. I cried out in shock before I recongised the tattoo on the arm  
"Roman!" I yelled "I'm sweaty"  
"I don't care. You nearly left today and I refuse to ever let you try again" Roman said. I smiled Roman was the cutest friend to have ever even after everything we'd 'done'  
"I second that notion" Cody said appearing from behind me and hugging me as well. I sighed  
"Guys come on. I'm smelly" I whined from the middle of the sandwich  
"We really don't care. You aren't leaving us ever" Cody said firmly tightening his hold  
"Hunter!" I yelled as he walked past. He turned and smiled amused by the sight of his superstars hugging  
"Yes?" he said trying to keep the smile off his face  
"Make them get off." I begged  
"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have tried to leave" He smirked before walking off again  
"Arse" I muttered  
"I heard that Ava" Triple H said "You haven't signed that contract yet"  
"I'm sorry my lord" I said louder and he sniggered  
"That's much better, call me that from now on" he laughed turning the corner.  
"Roman. Cody. Let me go!" I said wriggling until they dropped me and I lay on the floor breathing heavily  
"You okay there Ava?" Came a deep voice from the shadows  
"Kane!" I smiled "Please don't hug me"  
"Really Ava? Do I look like a hugger?" He asked  
"You're a teddybear" I smirked from my place on the floor  
"Carry on Ava, You'll be chokeslammed" Kane said jokingly  
"I'm terrified" I muttered" as Kane tried to pick me up and there was a shout from the otherside of the hallway  
"Ava!" Natalya shouted "You need to come to the lockeroom" I stuck my toungue out at Kane and took off towards Natalya.

"Dean" I said as I walked through the door to the lockeroom  
"Ava" He replied standing up  
"Why are you in the divas lockeroom?" I asked  
"I came to see you" He said "I know you leaving and I wanted to say something before you did"  
"Dean... I.." I started but he cut me off  
"I need to say this okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Layla. I'm sorry about the baby and I'm sorry about being a dick" He said. Gasps rang across the lockeroom at the mention of a baby  
"Baby? They have a baby?" Natalya said confused  
"Dean..." I strted  
"Ava, I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realise"  
"Now that's adoreable" Nikki said "Take notes John"  
"Dean, you don't have to-" I started trying to save him the humiliation  
"If the baby is the reason that you're scared, We... we can have one if it makes you happy" He struggled to say. "In fact if all these people would kindly leave I'll put a god damn baby in you right here on this bench" He said pointing at the wooden bench . I smirked as I glanced around the entire roster that had gathered in the lockeroom  
"That's so romantic" AJ piped up  
"Are you serious pipsqueak?" CM Punk asked the tiny diva looking down at her in shock  
"Dean..Can I speak now?"  
"Are you going to tell me it's too late?"  
"I'm signing a contract tonight" I said  
"Ava.." I cut him off  
"I wasn't finished. Dean I'm signing a seven year contract here at the WWE. I'm not going anywhere" I smiled. Dean's face was a picture and I began to laugh hysterically.  
"Bitch" He said as he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me  
"Yes but I'm your bitch" I smirked. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. I responded immideantly wrapping my arms around his neck and giggling against his lips and I was pretty sure Brie squealed happily.  
"Alright Shows over" Shawn shouted at the roster who began to leave. I smiled at him and he nodded in my direction  
"You know I wasn't kidding about the baby thing right?" Dean whispered in my ear.  
"Dean!" I scolded slapping his chest "Wait until we get to the hotel"

* * *

**I don't know if this is the end of the entire thing because I could carry it on or I could make a sequal either way I'm going to be focusing on 'The Monsters That Live Inside Us'. If you have a review or a suggestion for a plot twist I could go with just review and I'll see what I can do. **

**Happy reading, This had been fun**

**xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I decided that I would carry on the story for now because I thought that there were some other places I could take it.**

* * *

Later that day after I had finished appolpgising to the divas for the show Dean had decided to put on in the lockeroom it was time for my contract signing. Layla wasn't happy at all with the turn of events and after Dean's massive decoration of love nobody believed that he actually like Layla at all. I was blissfully happy as I almost skipped down the hall towards Triple H' s meeting room.  
Once there I knocked loudly and Triple H answered the door almost immediantly, he smiled and gestured in to the room where Vince McMcmahon and Stephanie were waiting.  
"Hello Miss Taylor or should I say Mrs Ambrose after that show in the dressing room" Vince said good-naturedly. I blushed horrendously and Triple H sniggered again  
"I'm so sorry about that Sir, I had no idea-"  
"I thought it was amazingly romantic" Stephanie cut in her eyes shining "It was adorable"  
"I know right Steph" Triple H said sarcastically "Especially the part where he said he was going to put a baby in her on the bench"  
"You don't understand romance Hunter" Stephanie retorted  
"Miss Taylor" Vince said louder to grab my attention from the bickering couple  
"Yes Sir" I said as I came closer to Vince's desk in order to hear him better  
"After the amount of chemistry we've seen from you and Dean we've been thinking about maybe a romantic storyline. What do you think?" Vince asked  
"Honestly Sir, I don't know. I would have to ask Dean" I said. Inside I was terrified Dean hated people in his business, Dean hated people knowing about his relationships especially outside of the roster.  
"We've also been considering a romantic storyline between you and Roman Reigns. Would that work better?" Vince asked. I thought about it for a few seconds.  
"It might" I admitted before reaching in to my back pocket for my phone and calling both my boys.  
Ten minutes later Dean and Roman appeared outside of the room and I hurried to let them in to the office. Dean immediantly spun me around and kissed me.  
"You alright babe?" He asked against my lips  
"Better now" I said against his.  
"What's this about Ava?" Roman asked glancing around the room avoiding eye contact  
"As part of Ava's new contract we would like her involved in a romantic story-line Dean froze as Vince carried on "You two are the finalists, Ava wanted to ask you guys which one she should go with?"  
Dean glanced down at me and sighed. I knew what he was thinking  
"After the way Dean just walked in here and kissed Ava, my personal choice would be Dean" Vince said. Dean didn't move his eyes from me and I understood why. He was afraid.  
"Rome" I said leaning away from Dean towards the huge samoan  
"Aves" He mocked then looked serious  
"Kiss me" I requested  
"What?" Roman asked glancing at Dean  
"Just do it Roman" I said. Roman shrugged and pulled me towards him before kissing me lightly, I growled that wasn't going to convince Vince. I grabbed the back of Romans head and yanked it back towards mine. Dean gasped behind me and I had a split second to feel bad before Roman began to kiss back and I turned my focus to making that look good.  
Dean wasn't happy when I pulled away from Roman and I couldn't blame him. I was kissing one of his best friends.  
"Well... that was an interesting display of affection" Triple H said confused  
"I wanted to show you that I could kiss both of them... passionatly" I panted out of breath before I walked back over to Dean and smiled at him. he didn't return the smile.  
"Well, Ava I think that I would still go with Dean to keep the chemisty realistic so I'm putting it in your contract" Vince said, my heart dropped but Dean shrugged "Dean that also means that you can't 'Put a baby in her' for a while" Vince said humourously  
I signed the contract as soon as it left the printer and Dean immediantly dragged me from the meeting room  
"Dean... what?-" I said but suddenly his lips were on mine and he kissed me forcibly coaxing my lips open with his tounge  
"Mine" He growled possesivly and I sighed happily as his kisses consumed me. He wasn't angry, he was jealous "Hotel now" He murmered not even waiting for Roman to come out "There's a certain baby I need to put in you"  
"But Vince said that" I started but he shushed me with another kiss and shivers began to run up my spine  
"I don't care what Vince says, if my girlfriend wants a god-damn baby she's going to get one" Dean whispered against my lips again. I shivered uncontrollably at the thought.

* * *

**Lets be honest if Dean Ambrose whispered the word 'Mine' on to your lips your knickers would hit the floor so fast and with so much force that they would burrow their own way to china.**  
**So... I'm sorry its been a while. I'll update soon. Review if you want **  
**Happy Reading**  
**xoxoxoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

I lay there after thinking about everything that had happened the past couple of weeks. I nearly left, I nearly left the man I love behind because I couldn't deal with my emotions. Now I'm lying in his hotel bed next to him feeling incredibly sweaty but satisfied and wondering what would have happened if Triple H had let me leave. I would never have come here and I would never have slept with Dean after everything but something just feels right everytime he touches me. I think I've found the one.  
I cupped my stomach in the dark and silently began to wonder if Dean had got me pregnant again because he certainly hadn't used protection because we barley managed to get all our clothes of before we hit the bed so protection was the furthest from my mind at that time but for some reason it was the first on my mind right now. Vince would hit the roof because of the upcoming storyline and I still couldn't shake the feeling that Dean had only done that for my benefit I was worried that he didn't actually want a kid and he was doing it to make me happy. Maybe it was too soon.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead" Dean murmured in my ear, I smiled in my sleep and tried to turn over but I couldn't  
"Nope" I replied smiling  
"That's my phrase and you know it" He smiled poking my stomach before leaning down and kissing it. I opened my eyes in surprise and stared at the man between my thighs  
"Dean?" I asked unsure of what he was doing as he left sweet kisses all over my stomach  
"What?" He replied not stopping  
"What are you doing?" I asked bewildered as he kissed and whispered things to my flat stomach  
"I'm talking to my child, What does it look like?" He scoffed before turning back to the bump "Mommy's an idiot isn't she kid?" He murmured  
I slapped his head and tried again to turn over  
"Oh no you don't" He smirked yanking me back over and smiling at my stomach "This is Daddy and Junior time"  
"Dean... You do know there might not be a baby in there yet" I said softly. He thought for a second before smiling  
"How soon can you know?" He asked  
"As soon as I'm late for my period and I've seen the doctor" I replied sleepily trying to turn back over  
"When are you due... those things?" Dean asked uncomfortably referring to my periods  
"Dean!" I said embarrassed covering my face  
"Ava!" He said in the same voice.  
"Fine, In about a week" I said my voice muffled by the pillow I used to conceal my face  
"Perfect" He said as he kissed my stomach again "That's just enough time to make sure" His kisses dipped lower and I sat bolt upright  
"Dean" I whined suddenly very turned on  
"What?" He said mischievously as he reached the apendx of my thighs  
"Never mind" I moaned as he began to work his magic.

* * *

A few hours later I was gingerly walking towards the gym when I saw Roman. I hobbled over  
"Hey Rome" I said. He sniggered "What?"  
"Looks like you had a morning work out" He replied  
"What makes you think that?" I said faking innocence  
"Well for one, You're walking like a cowboy who spent a day riding horseback and second, You could be heard from three doors down" He smiled. I blushed "Personally I would consider biting a pillow next time because shouts of 'Oh god yes' and 'Right there Dean oh my god just there' aren't what I want to wake up to"  
I blushed and turned away  
"I'm sorry" I smiled  
"No worries. I totally wanked off to it, although I think you need to talk to Kane" Roman said  
"I don't need to know that Rome and it's slightly creepy. Why do I need to speak to Kane?" I asked  
"Because he was in the room next door to me" Roman replied nodding in Kane's direction. I looked and saw him. I ran over  
"I'm sorry,I'm sorry about the noise" I said wrapping him in a hug, He chuckled despite himself  
"Ava Taylor, I might have known it was you" He said returning the hug "I heard you and Dean got back together"  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry you had to hear that" I said  
"It's fine honestly. It gave me a chance to try out my new headphones" he laughed as he checked outside and waved at a taxi "I need to go Ava but I'm glad you and Dean... got together again" He smiled before throwing himself through the door and jumping in the taxi  
"Was it something I said?" I asked Roman as he came to stand beside me  
"No. But it might have been something you moaned" He laughed  
"Shut up" I whined slapping his head and heading towards the gym. Him laughing all the way.

* * *

**Hey... So this is just a filler chapter with some Dean and Ava fluff. **

**Review and I'll update soon**

**Happy Reading **

**xoxoxoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Roman and I worked in the gym for almost an hour before Dean decided to grace us with his presence, He looked hot and he had bed hair.  
"Hey there" I smiled from the exercise bike, he smiled back and came over to join me wrapping his arms around mid midsection stilling my movements  
"Morning Beautiful" He said leaning against the bike and rubbing his eyes. I smiled as how cute he was  
"Late night?" I asked. Roman scoffed loudly and I turned to smirk at him before turning back to Dean  
"Yeah, This girl decided to keep me up all night" Dean replied smiling "With her loud moaning"  
"How inconsiderte of her" I blushed "We should tell Vince about her"  
"I would but I have this insane notion that I love her too much"  
"Who is this girl? I need to send her flowers" I laughed tracing patterns on his hand"She's thawed out your cold heart"  
"I thawed out hers too" he smiled  
"You've penatrated her hard shell and forced her to admit she has feelings for you?" I asked  
"In more ways than one" He laughed nuzzling my shoulder from the back as I collasped in to giggles and Roman nearly dropped his weight in shock at Dean's words  
"Dean!" Roman said shocked  
"What? I was telling the truth" He replied as I rolled about on my stomach at the foot of the exercise bike.

"Well isn't this cute?" Layla said as she bounced in to the gym and smiled at Dean who almost turned to stone as he looked at her "I heard that you guys got back together"  
"Who hasn't?" I asked laughing as Dean snorted  
"I couldn't care less really I have a new man in my life" Layla smiled as she walked over to Roman and kissed his cheek. I did a double take  
"What?" I asked watching as Roman blushed "You can't be serious Rome?" Roman shrugged  
"Come on Ava, She's hot" he said  
"She's crazy" Dean replied for me  
"But she's hot" Roman smiled as Layla bounced back over with her gym shorts on  
"Thanks Babe" She said. I licked my lips angrily and nearly stormed from the gym but I refused to give her the satisfaction instead I turned to Dean.  
"Wanna roll about in the ring?" I asked pursing my lips  
"Sure" He shrugged taking my arm and picking my up bridel style, before throwing me in to the ring and crawling in after me "What do you want to do?"  
"Lock up" I said motioning for Dean to come over and we locked up  
"We really need to talk about this" I said  
"What do you mean?" He asked turning us around and locking up back up again  
"I mean, I want to know why Layla is hanging around like a bad smell" I replied. Dean nodded and pushed so I landed on my back and he hurridly put me in a headlock.  
"She could just like him"  
"Did she? When you were-" I asked  
"No, She avoided him but that's beside the point" Dean replied "Tapping out?" He asked  
"I'd be very careful if I was you, I control your sex-life" I muttered making Dean release me automatically and I smiled kicking him in the face before performing a swinging neckbreaker.  
"That was cheating" Dean said rubbing his neck  
"I'm a heel" I smirked  
"So am I but I'm a nice heel"  
"Liar, You were going to beat up Hot Rod" I said  
"That was scripted!"  
"And I suppose you being unable to keep the smile of your face when the snake was on your chest was too?"  
"Nope that was Cm Punk's fault"  
"How?"  
"He said that the snake had shat on me" Dean replied as we circled each other once more and I hurricanranded him to the floor and flipped to sit on his chest  
"That's so like you" I muttered as he gripped my thighs and tipped me backward.  
"Should we be doing this because of -" He asked gesturing at my stomach, I chewed my lip in thought and slowly shook my head. Dean grabbed my hand as helped me to stand up.  
"Finshed already, I thought you had more stamina Dean?" Layla snipped from the corner  
"No Layla, You just finished early everytime" He retorted. I giggled and turned back to the gym balls where I started to do sit ups and Dean started to do press ups next to me.  
"She really doesn't like you" I smiled  
"How is it my fault that I fell in love with someone else?" He asked  
"It isn't" I smiled leaning over to kiss him fully aware that Layla was watching.

* * *

Alright, I know its been a while but I've been really busy.

Enjoy! Happy Reading

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It was a week later and I was getting worried about my periods, they still hadn't come and I was beginning to wonder if Dean had gotten me pregnant again, I booked an appointment with my doctor for later that day and continued to the arena as normal. I needed to act as normal as possible because of the WWE universe. I hadn't seen Dean all day and I was getting worried that he wouldn't make the appointment

As I left the arena later that day I was greeted by the sight of Roman and Seth talking to each other by the entrance.  
"Hey Guys" I smiled bouncing up and hugging Roman, I smiled at Seth and he smiled back and I glanced around. "Where's Dean?" I asked  
"We thought you'd know, I haven't seen him" Seth replied  
"No, He disappeared this morning and I haven't seen him since" I shrugged watching as The Bellas drove up in Nikki's range rover.  
"Oh, that's not like Dean" Roman said his eyebrows crinkled in confusion as Nikki and Brie joined us with John Cena and Daniel Bryan in tow. They had been missing all day and now had a meeting with Vince.  
"What's happening?" Nikki asked leaning against John for support  
"Dean's missing" Seth answered  
"Losing your boyfriend already?" Brie said pursing her lips to stop giggling "Need to be more careful, He could have been kidnapped"  
"Hey, It's not my fault" I replied holding my hands up "Who would kidnap Dean? If they knew him they would pay me to take him back"  
"I don't know, Have you heard of that thing he does with his tounge?" Nikki asked, I blushed  
"She's not only heard of it she's had it done to her" Daniel smiled  
"This isn't what we're asking, Where is he?" I asked no-one in particular  
"Where is who?" Dean said as he came around the corner with his hands in his pockets. I smiled  
"You" I answered smiling at him  
"I'm here" he said looking at the group of friends confused  
"We were worried" I said  
"Correction, she was worried" Nikki said  
"She totally missed you" Brie laughed "She's got it bad" Dean chuckled  
"Guys" I groaned burying my head in Dean's chest as the group all laughed and he stroked my hair  
"Aw, she's embarrassed" John smiled flicking Nikki's head "We've embarrassed her"  
"She's red and shit" Daniel smirked "Better go cool her off Dean"  
"Alright, lets leave her and Dean to it" Roman said trying to get the group to leave but at that moment Layla came running towards us  
"Hey Dean" She said out of breath "You left this in my dressing room" She said handing him his wallet and skipping back away towards the gym. I turned angrily to Dean and raised my eyebrows  
"That's not what it sounds like" Dean defended himself "She made it sound worse than it was"  
"Why were you in there?" I asked annoyed  
"I... spoke to her" He replied  
"About?" I asked crossing my arms  
"It doesn't matter" Dean said  
"You're right it doesn't matter that you were in a dressing room alone with your ex" I said through gritted teeth  
"Ava... Trust me" He trailed off  
"Trust is earned not given Dean...You know what nevermind, I have a doctors appointment to go to" I said picking my bag up  
"Is it for the baby?" Dean asked  
"Yes" I answered "Are you coming?"  
"Baby!" Nikki squeaked "What baby?"  
"Of course I am, I got her pregnant... again" Dean said proudly  
"It's nothing to be proud of. Vince is going to kill us, I'm going to find out if I am carrying the demon's child now" I said to The Bellas  
"Honey, It took me like once before... It'd been what twice... a night this time"  
"Dean.. Shut up" I said leaving the group towards the rental car as they all smirked, Dean jogged to meet me  
"Buy some chafing cream... Sounds like you need it" Nikki shouted as I groaned once more and smacked Dean on the back of the head.

* * *

**I know its been a while and the last few chapters have been super short but I was really busy. **

**I have a detailed plot to work from now and this is where it takes a nose dive so before I get some strange Reviews, There will be some upsetting content in the next chapter because it leads to a plot twist. Im sorry if it upsets you Dean fans.**

**Happy reading**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I know that a lot of people won't like this chapter because two massively big and bad things happen. I can't help it. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

The drive to the doctors was almost silent. Dean spoke to me every now and then to ask directions and I spoke briefly to answer but other than that we were both in our own worlds as we thought about the impending visit. Dean was more excited than I was, that much was beyond obvious to me. We pulled in to the carpark and Dean parked the car, I went to get out but he grabbed my wrist and kissed me  
"It's going to be okay, You know?" He mumbled against my lips. I kissed him back confused but he got out his side and walked towards the entrance of the doctors surgery leaving me to catch up before I could respond.

"Miss Taylor?" The doctor asked tapping her clipboard with her pen. I smiled and stood gracefully and followed her in to the office Dean following behind. I sat in the seat and turned to look at the doctor, she smiled at me and I took a shaky breath before nodding  
"So, Ava is it?" She asked. I nodded "What seems to be the problem?" I looked at the floor again and sighed. I was nervous, I didn't think I'd be here again.  
"I haven't gotten my period" I answered really interseted in the floor, as the doctor nodded  
"Is there a possiblity you could be pregnant?" She asked eyeing Dean who had turned to stone, watching me  
"That's what I thought but... I had an abortion a few years ago and I was worried there would be... complications" I stuttered twirling my hair around my finger.  
"There are side affects to every procedure" the doctor answered "Would you like a X-ray and we can check for any problems?"  
"Yes please, I just... I want to know" I said tracing my palm.  
"Ok." the doctor smiled "Take this and bring me a water sample so we can check for pregnancy just in case" she handed me a clear plastic tube and I took it before leaving the room.  
I sat in the toilet, thinking. I wanted a child more than anything in the world, Correction I wanted Dean's child more than anything in the world but I was begining to think the universe was against me.

I came back a few minutes later and handed the full tube to the doctor. She thanked me and took it to her desk where she tested it.  
"Well, it doesn't look like you're pregnant" She said after a few moments "As for your periods, I think we should do a X-ray called a hysterosalpingogram to make sure everything is okay after your abortion.  
I nodded and the doctor smiled at me "There are rarely problems with surgical abortions" I took another shaky breath.

The test itself wasn't as bad as I thought. The doctor inserted the tube in to my uterus and let the dye from the tube flow through and illuminate my insides. I glanced over at Dean during the procedure and he was completly focused on my face which was a surprise for me. I smiled reasuringly and he gave me a weak smile. I knew then that something had to be wrong because Dean had lost all his optimism. After about ten minutes the doctors face crinkled and she looked thoughtful as she looked at me sympathetically  
"I think I've found the problem" she said as she turned the screen towards me and I looked confused at the pictures appearing on the screen, they meant nothing to me. My eyes flicked back to her.  
"There is a blockage in your left fallopian tube, that's why you're having so much trouble getting pregnant" she explained watching my face carefully as I looked between her and Dean  
"Is it because of the abortion?" I asked suddenly fearful.  
"Because of early complications such as infections after an abortion, the uterus is often scarred. If the scar tissue covers the opening from the tube to the uterus, then the tiny sperm cannot reach the egg. Fertilization cannot occur" The doctor replied taking off her gloves.  
This was my fault. I had ruined everything.

Dean stared at me from across the car as we pulled in to the hotel parking lott.  
"Dean?" I asked, He looked over and raised his eyebrows at me "Do you hate me?" I asked fearful of the answer.  
"No" He answered "I love you Ava". I nearly choked on happiness  
"But I can't give you the baby you want" I said looking at my hands  
"Yes you can, Its just going to take a little longer" he said stroking my hair as I leaned in to the palm of his hand  
"Dean. This is my fault, I should never have had the abortion" I mumbled barly holding back the tears  
"Ava, I told you to have the abortion, this is my fault" Dean answered as he parked the car. I looked at the floor, I didn't blame Dean. I blamed myself  
"I'm going to bed, Are you coming?" I asked  
"Would you mind if I went to Romans?" He asked "I need some..." He trailed off  
"Guy time? Isn't Roman at the hotel? He nodded then shook his head.  
"Nope. Home Town" Dean replied  
"Go ahead. I'll be asleep anyway, Use this" I said passing him the spare key to my hotel room. He took the key and kissed my forhead.  
"It's going to be okay Ava, I love you" He said as I opened the door  
"I love you too Dean" I answered shutting the door and watching as he drove away. That was the last time that we actually admitted that to each other.

I walked slowly up the steps towards my hotel room. I let the tears spill over and I choked on the sobs, I couldn't have children. I couldn't do the most basic thing a woman can do. I slid down the wall outside the elevator and just cried, I sobbed in earnest for all the children that I couldn't have.  
"Ava?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked up at Seth Rollins. I wiped my eyes  
"Hi Seth" I said burying my head back in to my arms  
"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling beside me  
"No" I answered truthfully  
"Want to talk about it?" He asked rubbing my back  
"You really don't want to know" I said  
"You're my friend Ava, I do care you know?" He answered and I smiled  
"Seth, I can't have children" I said barely able to look him in the eye  
"What?" He said, wrapping me in his arms and picking me up  
"I had a abortion a few years ago and something went wrong" I gulped  
"So now your infertile?" He asked stopping outside his room and opening the door  
"I have a blocked tube" I answered  
"That's rough Aves, I know how much you want children" He answered laying me on his bed.  
"I know, I finally have my dream job and the guy I love and I messed it up" I said crying in to his chest  
"It's not your fault Ava, Somethings aren't meant to be" Seth soothed patting my back. I smiled at him  
"Thanks Seth" I said  
"No worries, If it's meant to happen Ava then it will happen" Seth said as he continued to rub my back. Seth was a great friend, he understood how I was feeling and I could talk to him about anything without worrying about him telling Dean. Seth smiled at me and I cuddled to his chest and fell asleep.  
A few minutes later I awoke with a jump and looked around  
"Seth?" I called out  
"Bathroom" came the reply and I relaxed  
"Sorry" I said as he came back in to view fastening the button on his jeans. He waved a hand and I giggled  
"What?" He asked  
"You're twenty-seven years old and you can't fasten the button on your jeans" I giggled  
"That's not fair, These are tricky as fuck" He mumbled  
"Baby" I smirked  
"I'd like to see you try and fasten them" He said  
"Come here then" I smirked. Seth looked at me questioningly before shrugging and comming over. I grabbed the two ends of his jeans and pulled them together before fastening them in a few seconds.  
"See" I said looking up at him and smiling. Seth didn't respond he stared at me before leaning down towards my face. I froze  
"Seth?" I asked confused. His lips brushed over mine before I could respond and I shuddered before kissing him forcibly. He kissed me back and I pulled him back with me on to the bed, My problems with Dean discarded for the moment

* * *

**Ava has really done it this time because she isn't drunk. She's confused though so don't be too hard on her. I'm unhappy about the baby too but there are big plans for this couple. Don't feel too bad for Dean. You haven't seen what he's done yet, The next chapter is going to be explosive for Ava because she finds out some home truths about the man she loves. **

**Also, I'm going to make a sequel because this story is going to end in a way that won't make anyone happy, Review if you have any questions or want to tell me about what you think. There is loads of chapters to come. I'm thinking it may end on Thirty. **

**Happy Reading **

**xoxoxoxox**


	21. Authors Note

This isn't a chapter, sorry but I felt like I needed to address this problem.

I don't expect any reviews for this.

Okay, So I hear that many people would think that this fanfic is depressing and I'm sorry about that, But life isn't some fairytale. Things constantly go wrong and love is one of the worst. Trust me when I say that you aren't going to wake up one day and find that one person you are meant to be with forever. Love is hard and it's painful and everytime you look at that person you seem to think that every second of agony that you feel is worth it but it's not. Every single person gets their hearts broken countless times because it's in human nature to do reckless and stupid things when we're confused and scared. It isn't a game with a winner and a loser because no matter how hard you try to keep those positive thoughts about that person you know in the back of your head that that person is in complete control of this relationship because they have a power over you that can tear you apart with one word. Love isn't about that moment that you think you are supposed to be with that person who keeps breaking your heart, It's about the one person who will ignore all the flaws of your broken heart and pick up the pieces when no-one else will. I'm sorry if you thought my fanfiction was depressing but at the end of the day, Love isn't easy and it isn't magical and I don't want to pretend that it is because I'm not a liar.

xoxoxox

Chapter 20 will be uploaded soon x


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

I sat up groggily the next morning and immediantly stretched expecting to see Dean but was confused to see the black and blonde locks of Seth Rollins. I cracked my neck and thought hard for a second before I became fully aware of the fact that I was naked beneath the sheets and this wasn't my room. I craned my neck to the side and examined Seth before coming to the conclusion that he was naked too.  
"Shit" I mumbled as I threw the covers back and pulled my jeans from the floor and tugged them back on before begining my search for my shirt which I found soon enough on top of the TV in the backroom.  
I smiled at myself in the mirror and tried to ignore the ache in my muscles which I wasn't expecting, Seth was clearly better than I thought. I opened the door quietly and slipped through, Seth didn't even stir.

* * *

I opened the door to my hotel room and immedantly threw my shirt off and almost ran in to the shower, After a short look around the apartment I declared that Dean wasn't there and had probably crashed at Roman's. I quickly ridded myself of my other clothes and hurried in to the bathroom and in to the shower.  
The warm water soothed my aching muscles and I began to think clearer that I had been. I was a terrible girlfriend, I had slept with one of Dean's friends... again. I turned to grab my body wash and my hand came in to contact with something warm and wet. I shrieked loudly and turned to the thing ready to kill anything.  
Dean stood there against the shower wall, naked as the day he was born, smiling at me. I took a deep breath and turned back around grabbing the body wash and squirting some on my sponge before continuing my shower. I wasn't going to give him the response that he wanted. I was stronger than that, Plus I still felt really bad about Seth and I was pretty sure that I smelt like him. I kept looking at Dean out of the corner of my eye but it seemed that he was doing the same and showering. Roman seemed to have gotten him to fo some physical activity last night because Dean was sweaty as hell.  
"You know that's my body wash, You're using right?" He said pressing against my back and stealing the body wash, I closed my eyes and exhaled, I wasn't angry. Dean was having the desired effect on me.  
"It smells nice" I answered quickly trying to finish the shower  
"I have too smell nice, I get hugged by lots of girls" He smiled nipping my neck. I groaned  
"Do you? I would have thought Roman would" I said to annoy him, He pulled me harder against him and nipped at my shoulder  
"No, I possess a raw sex appeal that seems to get most girls dripping in seconds" Dean said, That was it, I was his.  
"Really?" I smirked turning around to face him incredibly turned on "I hadn't noticed this raw sex appeal". Dean grinned and leaned down to kiss me.  
That shower ended up being used in a way that wasn't offered in the hotel.

* * *

Later that day, I managed to sneak away from Dean for a hour and went to meet up with The Bellas. I sat at the restaurant downstairs and smiled as I watched them walk from the elevator they didn't return the smile.  
"What's up?" I asked standing up as they came over, they exchanged glances  
"Do you know where Dean was last night?" Nikki asked gently  
"Yeah, He was with Roman" I replied. Nikki's face twisted with pain and Brie sighed before turning away from me  
"Roman" She called to the samoan who was talking to Layla  
"Sup Bella and Ava.. and other Bella?" He asked jogging over immediately  
"Where were you last night?" Nikki asked him  
"I was with Layla, We were-" he started but Nikki cut him off  
"PG Roman" He reminded him pointing at the kids that had arrived at the hotel  
"At mini golf" Roman continued glaring at Nikki  
"Was Dean with you?" I asked immediately  
"Nope, haven't seen him since work. Is he okay?" Roman asked looking at me  
"He won't be when I've finished" I mumbled looking at The Bellas "Where was he?"  
"He erm..."  
"Well he..." They both tried to say but at that moment the man himself walked into the room and came over  
"Bellas, Roman, Aves" He said leaning down to kiss me, I dodged it. Dean looked confused  
"Dean, Where were you last night?" I asked holding back the tears  
"With Rom... Oh uh" He said looking at Roman who crossed his arms "Ava"  
"Dean I want the truth" I said, I was already upset even though I knew that I couldn't be  
"He was with AJ" Nikki mumbled  
"What?" I said staring at her  
"I saw him, come out of her room this morning" Brie replied. I turned my gaze to Dean and shook my head  
"That's a joke right?" I pleaded. He hung his head "After everything yesterday, after you... found out that I couldn't have children... You slept with my friend?" I demanded. Dean remained silent  
"That's not the worst part" Nikki said hanging her head as well "AJ... She... She's been to the doctor this morning"  
"About what? Has Dean given her a lasting reminder?" I said snidely  
"You could say that, Dr Sampson thinks that AJ is pregnant" Brie said softly. I gasped and Dean snapped his head up  
"No... NO!" I said turning to Dean and yelling "You didn't even use protection!"  
"I was drunk" He mumbled. I stood up and Roman hurriedly grabbed my arms so I couldn't punch him  
"You sick fucking asshole" I spat  
"Don't play dumb Ava" He said turning to look at me "I know you did the same"  
"Excuse me?" I said still too angry  
"I know about you and Seth, and I know about you and Roman" Dean replied  
"That's bullshit" I said as Roman's arms constricted around me  
"Nope, that's what AJ said to me last night right before I got her pregnant" Dean said mockingly  
"You did this to get back at me?" I asked disbelieving  
"I did this because I realised that, I really hate you Ava" He smiled  
"You sick fuck" I said crying openly as Dean laughed "I can't believe I was stupid enough to love you"  
"Oh stop with the pity party Ava, You gave as good as you got and you didn't mind giving it this morning... In the shower" Dean said. Roman let go of me abruptly  
"I fucking hate you" I said advancing towards him.  
"Boo hoo" Dean said. Then before I could even move a punch landed straight in to Dean's face and he collapsed  
I turned to look at Seth Rollins.

* * *

**So... if you're confused it's because we aren't in Dean's head. Dean's hurt about Seth and Roman and he's lashing out at Ava because she slept with them. **

**Review what you think. What do you think about AJ? Is she really carrying Dean's baby? Why has Seth come to Ava's rescue?**

**I'm sorry about the massive rant on the last chapter. I'll update soon **

**Happy reading **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 22

I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted Dean to find out about Roman and I certainly didn't want him to know about Seth, I felt guilty and that scared me. He was the one being a dick about it and I was the one feeling guilty. After Dean picked himself up off the floor and Seth had stormed off, he told me that he was switching rooms and I merely nodded.

* * *

"You know this isn't your fault?" Roman soothed as he rubbed my back  
"It is" I sobbed in to his shirt. Roman had dragged me up to my hotel room after The Bellas had rushed after Seth to stop him from finding Dean.  
"Dean did this to himself he didn't have to sleep with AJ" Roman replied  
"And I didn't have to sleep with Seth or you" I countered "I'm at fault here"  
"Ava... He... Dean doesn't understand" Roman struggled  
"Understand what? That during a relationship it's unacceptable to get another woman pregnant" I said smartly, I was more worried about Seth than Dean, He was a nice guy.  
Seth and me had been friends since we met and he had always been protective and I knew that when he found Dean then there would be hell to pay.  
"About that... I don't believe it" Roman was saying. I leaned out of his embrace and raised an eyebrow quizzicaly  
"What?" I mumbled  
"Think about it, Before when you thought you were... How long did it take to figure it out?" he asked, I thought  
"Maybe a week... maybe more" I replied thinking about the pain I went through only made me angrier  
"And some how, Dr Sampson knows the morning after? Something isn't right there" Roman said. I thought about it for a minute and smiled at him sadly  
"Maybe she's just lucky" I said  
"Or maybe she's further along than she thinks" Roman said looking up at me  
"Dean admitted it" I reminded him. "Dean looked in to my eyes and told me he hated me"  
"You can hardly blame him, you slept with his best friends" Roman said. I narrowed my eyes  
"You can say nothing, Okay. You kissed me!" I said  
"You weren't looking at Dean when Nikki said AJ was pregnant. I saw his reaction something isn't right there. He looked terrified"  
"Roman, Dean admitted that he was the father and besides after everything he just did. There is no way in hell that I'm talking to him again" I said  
"Ava... I don't think the baby is Dean's" Roman said "That's if she really is pregnant"  
"I don't care. I hate him" I said tears coursing down my cheeks again  
"Roman... I don't care" I sniffed. "Jesus what is wrong with me? I'm so emotional" I said  
"You ain't pregnant are you?" Roman asked before he could stop himself, I glared "I'm sorry Ava" he said  
"The doctor said there was little to no chance" I replied rubbing my arms  
"That's still a chance Ava, Were you using protection when you slept with Dean this morning?" Roman asked  
"Roman I'm not pregnant" I yelled as tears blurred my eyes again  
"Fine I have a bigger question" He said  
"What?" I snapped  
"How are you going to do this storyline?" He asked. I smiled and he shook his head "No... You wouldn't... That's too far"  
"Come on... You know I love to watch Layla and Dean together" I replied

* * *

I watched as Layla and Dean made out on the screen from the back of Monday Night Raw. I laughed as he wiped his mouth after and grimaced and Layla almost orgasmed on the spot. Roman was not happy his face was set in stone and when he speared Christian that night he looked directly at Dean after, Triple H was stood behind me and smirked at me as I watched the drama unfold  
"Out of all the people, You chose Layla to take your place" He asked handing me the other half of his tuna salad sandwich. I took a bite and smiled at him with my mouth full. He chuckled  
"I love them together, don't they look amazing together?" I mocked as Layla almost fell on her ass on the ring apron  
"The chemistry is overwhelming me" Triple H joked as Dean yelled at Layla and she began to yell back. I didn't respnd I felt really ill all of a sudden. I gripped the corner of the TV unit for support  
"Trips?" I warned looking at him as I retched  
"Yeah?" He said looking down in time to grab the bin from the corner and throw it under me in time for me to throw up the sandwich and the breakfast that Roman had made me in to the plastic bin liner.  
"Jesus Ava! Are you okay?" Cody Rhodes asked as he walked past and grabbed my hair from the bin to stop me from being sick on it  
"Don't. Eat. The. Tuna." I panted as I threw up the second time and heard Triple H and Cody groan before I was dragged into the medical room by Dr Sampson

* * *

"You know, I think the show went well in the end" Roman said as he walked me in to the canteen for more food, Roman went crazy when  
"You're being sarcastic. You were going to kill Dean" I replied  
"Was it that obvious?" He asked  
"You're married Roman, You want to be careful people might think you have feelings for this girl" I joked  
"Well... I" He started  
"Roman Reigns" I yelled "You can not be falling in love with Layla"  
"I never said I was" He replied  
"What's all this shouting?" A familiar voice said. I groaned loudly  
"Hey Mark, Great match out there" Roman complimented as he went to grab a sandwich  
"Pff" I replied  
"Sup Princess?" He said  
"Nothing much, How's that injury?" I asked  
"Nothing a little rest won't fix" He replied  
"Damn I was so hoping for you to be sidelined" I mocked hand on hip  
"Sorry to disappoint" He replied. I smiled, I hated Mark Henry but he always made me laugh. Arsehole  
"What's this about disappointing? Oh Ava... I'm not surprised" Dean said as he walked in to the canteen and smiled at me  
"Piss off" I mumbled and Mark looked confused  
"Don't be like that Ava, I was hoping you would talk to Seth. He seems frustrated I was hoping you could sort him out" Dean said  
"Fuck off Dean" I said  
"What's up Slut can't take it?" Dean said  
"Woah... Back up Dean" Mark said putting a hand inbetween us  
"What's up Mark, Protecting a slut now?" Dean taunted  
I lifted my head and turned to look for Roman so we could leave but suddenly there was an almighty slap of skin on skin. I turned alarmed to see Dean holding his face in pain. I gasped  
"I don't care what she did to you. You do not talk to a lady like that!" Mark yelled at him.  
"She slept with my best friends" Dean replied  
"You have shagged the entire roster" Mark replied "Including all her friends, Is she being a dick to you?" He spat  
"Whatever, Ava... Layla will see you in the ring" Dean said stalking towards the locker rooms. I sighed

Great! I thought

* * *

**So...**

**This has taken a strange turn but it's going to end soon! **

**Review if you don't understand something and I'll reply and explain. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxox **


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Dean was right when he said that Layla would meet me in the ring. It was booked for next week on Raw and I couldn't have been unhappier. Dean had been walking around the arenas for the week telling everyone who would listen that I was a cheating, lying scumbag and that his new girlfriend Layla would teach me a lesson on Monday Night Raw.(Yeah, they were back together even though AJ was still throwing up everywhere. Roman wasn't pleased in the slightest) I wasn't too worried to be honest Layla and me had fought before and barring the fact that I couldn't keep anything down at the moment I thought that it would all be over soon. I was wrong as usual

* * *

It was Monday Night and that could only mean one thing, RAW. I stood in the Divas locker room about an hour before Raw started and I was wiping my the sick from my lips once more. It had been two weeks now and I was getting worried about the whole thing. I was almost positive that it was stress though, I mean Dean hadn't exactly been easy on me the last two weeks. After Mark had hit him things seemed to get worse because Dean had realised that I had friends and if he really wanted to hurt me he had to take them away.

* * *

The match was looming and I was starting to get more and more nervous for my digestive tract. Just as I was getting ready to leave for the canteen Alicia Fox ran in to the locker room and smiled at me.  
"I'm supposed to disrupt the match and hit you" She whispered  
"Ok... why are you telling me?" I asked confused  
"I wanted to warn you. Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked "So I can avoid there?"  
"Best just aim for my stomach. I can recover from that" I laughed and she nodded  
"See you out there" She said before racing from the room as AJ stumbled in to the locker room and smiled at me. I didn't return it and she sighed picking up her bag  
"How are you Ava?" She asked softly obviously not expecting me to answer  
"You mean you actually care?" I asked. She sighed again  
"Of course I do. You're my friend" She said  
"Friends don't fuck each others boyfriends" I quipped  
"That was a mistake Ava. Trust me I'm paying for it" She said cupping her bump  
"How far along are you?" I asked eying the bump  
"About three months"She answered  
"You've been sleeping with Dean for three months!" I yelled  
"Dean?.. Ava what are you going on about?" AJ asked  
"That's Dean's baby right?" I asked. AJ looked shocked  
"Who told you that? It's Dolphs... Not that he cares" AJ answered. I facepalmed,  
"Then why are you paying for it?" I asked confused  
"Ever since The Bellas got it round that I was pregnant. All of the Divas ignore me" AJ said sadly and I couldn't help but hug her. I groaned and put my head in my hands  
_Roman was right!_

* * *

It was time for my match with Layla and I was stood just behind the curtain jumping up and down. Dolph Ziggler vs Curtis Axel had just finished and I was waiting for them to exit the ring.  
Layla appeared next to me and I scowled unhappily. She just smirked at me  
"Something I can help you with?" I asked as my stomach lurched  
"Nope, I'm just taking a note of what you look like before I break you in two" Layla said. I scoffed  
"Really? That's your attempt at trash talking?" I laughed  
Dolph and Curtis suddenly walked through the curtains and I smiled at them  
"Dolph?" I said sweetly he turned and I slapped him hard as my music started and he stared "You're a jerk to her." I said turning and skipping down the ramp happily. The crowd were happy enough to see me after all the times I had been absent from Raw. Layla walked out minutes later and the crowd immediately booed her and I smiled.

* * *

The match went horrendously because Layla wasn't selling any moves and I found myself waiting for Alicia to come out and end it because I was feeling sicker by the minute suddenly I was thrown to the outside and I landed on my stomach before screeching in pain which wasn't hard to fake. Layla smirked at me and I recognised Alicia running towards me down the ramp and I quickly turned over so my stomach was on show and Alicia smirked as well before brandishing a chair and smacking me straight in the stomach with it like I asked her too. I wasn't prepared for the pain and I immediately doubled over in agony rolling about on the floor and signaled for the referee who came over and checked me hurriedly before calling the match off and declaring Layla the winner. Alicia was no where to be seem  
Dr Sampson hurried over and checked my stomach as Layla paraded around the ring and I groaned as I heard The Shield's music and Dean came out to congratulate her with Seth and Roman in tow. Roman took one look at me and brushed Dean off before coming over to me and asking if I was okay.  
Dr Sampson shook his head and motioned for Roman to pick me up, He complied much to the shock of Dean and Layla and carried me backstage Seth following minutes later. The Shield were effectivly over.

I sat on the bed in the medical room with Seth and Roman and I was so high on pain medication that I was starting to think that Seth was a purple dragon. Dr Sampson came back in to the room holding the list of tests he had taken minutes ago and he sighed before heading over to me and looking at me sympathetically  
"You're pregnant Miss Taylor" He said simply. I stared like he had a third head, That wasn't possible... it wasn't...  
"That's Impossible" I cried as I clung to Roman's hand but Dr Sampson passed me the test I had taken and I gasped at the positive result.  
"It would seem you're almost two weeks along" Dr Sampson said "Congratulations, I recommend you..." but I barley heard what he said after I was counting the days back, Two weeks ago would have been the day I found out AJ was pregnant and I slept with Dean that morning. I sighed unhappily about the whole thing but then a terrifying thought entered my brain and I looked up at Seth who caught my eye and his widened as he realised what I was communicating to him.  
_Shit_ he mouthed looking as terrified as I felt and I clung to Roman tighter.

Dean wasn't the only person I'd had unprotected sex with around that time.

* * *

**Oops...**

**xoxoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't be. I couldn't. Everyone was talking around me and I couldn't hear them clearly, They were all blurred. All of a sudden I was very aware of the fact that my hand had wrapped itself around my stomach and I was cradling whatever it was that was in there. There were bigger problems at hand, I was having a child which is what I always wanted but the shocking problem was the fact that I could be carrying my ex-boyfriends baby which I did want or my ex-boyfriend's and my best friend's which I wasn't as keen on. But never the less I was having a baby.

* * *

"Ava... I'm so sorry" Seth said as soon as Dr Sampson left, I didn't answer I was still in shock. Pregnant? It shouldn't be possible  
"Why are you sorry?" Roman asked "It's Dean's kid...Right?...Ava?... Oh hello no" He said looking between us and shaking his head "You got her pregnant? Dude come on..."  
"I didn't... this isn't... I don't" I tried but I couldn't breathe and Roman had to calm me down by rubbing my back  
"Ava it's ok. It's going to be okay, Maybe it is Dean's baby. Maybe it's Seths but the point is it's yours and no-one is going to take it away from you. You're going to be fine" Roman soothed  
"How? Dean hates me. Seth is going to hate me, I'm fucking pregnant and I have no idea who the father is and I got sick on my new attire" I screamed having a panic attack again  
"Ava calm down" Seth said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. My head rolled back and I clutched at his hands  
"I can't do it Seth, I can't have another abortion... it'll kill me" I shuddered  
"No-one said you had to, lets get a DNA test done alright?" He said running his hands though his hair calling Dr Sampson back over and scheduling the test  
"The baby can be tested for paternanity at four weeks. So... I can't do anything until then" Dr Sampson said marking down the diagnoisis on his clipboard  
"What happens?" I asked looking up at him "during the test?"  
"On an unborn baby, amniotic fluid around the child and tested against the potential fathers cheek sample" Dr Sampson shrugged. I smiled and thanked him  
"This is all my fault." Seth said looking at the floor  
"It was my idea" I countered  
"I could have stopped you, I didn't have to kiss you" Seth replied rubbing his face  
"I hear I'm hard to say no too" I smiled  
"You can't joke about this Ava. This is dangerous" Seth said  
"How?" I asked confused  
"I have a girlfriend, she can't find out about this" Seth replied  
"Seth, Are you asking me to have an abortion?" I asked fearfully. Seth looked up at me and shook his head  
"No. I would never do that Ava, I could never ask you to kill a defenseless baby" Seth replied. Roman placed a hand on Seth's shoulder and smiled at him.  
"Thank you" I muttered looking at the floor again "I'm sorry about this Seth"  
"Ava stop apologizing, You're having a baby. That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Seth asked  
"It was, things are so complicated now and I don't have Dean anymore" I explained  
"Then you can raise the kid on you're own, I have faith in you baby girl" Roman said. I smiled at him and Seth grinned "Besides we have a bigger problem" Roman continue, I looked up and so did Seth "Who's going to tell Dean?"  
I grimaced at them both  
"Me" I finally answered, Roman looked at me sympathetically and I sighed. Dean wasn't going to like this one bit.

* * *

I waited a long time for Dean to leave him locker room and even when he did he was with Layla. I took a huge breath and walked up to him, he stopped and smirked at me. Layla looked confused to see me but she played along.  
"Something you wanted slut?" Dean asked staring at me  
"I need to speak to you" I replied "privately"  
"You can say it here" Layla said firmly and I shrugged  
"Dean, I'm..." I trailed off, How was I supposed to tell him that I was possibly carrying his child?  
"You're what? a slut?" Dean asked. I growled  
"I'm pregnant" I muttered and Dean did a double take and stepped forward  
"That's impossible, the abortion it fucked you up inside... You can't be" He ranted  
"Well Kharma must fucking hate you because I am" I said. Layla tugged on Dean's arm  
"Maybe she's lying babe, trying to get you back?" She said  
"She's not" a voice said from down the hall as Seth walked towards us  
"Something you want Rollins? Is it your kid that MY ex-girlfriend is having?" Dean asked astounded  
"There's a 50/50 chance. That kid could be yours Ambrose" Seth said sternly "So believe me when I say... Step the fuck up and take responsibility before I make you" He snapped getting in Dean's face before walking in the other direction  
"Ava?" Dean whispered as Seth walked away  
"What Dean?" I asked turning back to see Layla trying to tug Dean away. I almost laughed  
"Is he the other potential father?" He asked softly. I nodded and Dean sighed.  
"Ava..." He trailed off, he gesticulated and I got the gist  
"Dean, I don't want your apology, I don't want anything from you. The test is scheduled for in a fortnight... I'll tell you the results then" I said turning away  
"Don't you need my DNA for the test?" Dean asked scratching his head in the cute way he did when he was confused  
"I'm comparing it against Seth's DNA. He's more likely to be the father than you and quite frankly I'd rather it be him" I lied as I turned the corner. _I wanted Dean's baby_  
"I thought you said she couldn't get pregnant" Layla screeched  
"Shut the fuck up Layla" Dean replied viciously. I smiled _There was the Dean I knew and loved._

* * *

_Sorry it's a little short. Thank you so much for reading, I'm afraid we are coming to a close with this one but there will be a sequel :)_

_Happy Reading and don't forget to review _

_xoxoxoxoxo _


	26. Chapter 25

Dean and Seth continued to bicker with each other over the coming weeks. I was completely oblivious to the fighting between them. I was slowly becoming accustomed to the fact that I was pregnant. I had \stopped throwing up as much but I was getting more and agitated by the day about the paternity test. I was terrified because no matter the consequence of the test I was going to have to raise this baby alone. As much as Seth kept saying that he would be there if I needed him I knew in the pit of my stomach that he wouldn't because he loved his girlfriend and I didn't have the heart to break them up, Dean was a different story. I didn't want Dean around the child, I loved him I did but over the last week and a half I've lay awake at night and thought about all the pain and the suffering that Dean had put me through and I'd come to realize that I could never let my child go through the same.

* * *

The next few days went in a blur. I began to see Dean more often and less with Layla, He would just appear when I was in the canteen and stare at me. I tried to ignore him for the most part but since The Shield began to have it's problems he began to spend more time watching me than wrestling.  
I was in the canteen on the Tuesday after I told Dean I was pregnant and he came up to me. I was confused I mean Dean hardly ever spoke to me anymore and when he did it was to insult me and I really wasn't in the mood  
"Ava" He said and I turned around to face him  
"Yes Dean?" I said  
"Can I speak to you?" He asked  
"You are speaking to me" I replied "What's wrong?"  
"I meant in private, I want to talk about that" He said pointing at my stomach  
"It's not a that Dean, It's a baby" I snapped "Come on". I dragged Dean in to the office and turned to face him "What?"  
"Ava, I'm sorry" He said  
"He's sorry" I mocked "You have insulted me and made my life hell for the last few weeks and all you can say is sorry" I snapped  
"You slept with Seth and Roman" He said  
"You slept with Layla and AJ" I replied  
"You're pregnant" He said pointing at my flat stomach  
"You got me pregnant" I snapped  
"Seth might have" Dean replied  
"What are you jealous?" I asked  
"Yes Ava. I'm incredibly jealous, Because he might have got you pregnant when it was my job" Dean said "You belong to me"  
"I'm not your possession" I snapped "Everyone thought you got AJ pregnant."  
"But I didn't" Dean replied  
"You lied to my face. You lied to me and told me that you had got another woman pregnant in order to hurt me" I swallowed "Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?" I asked  
"I was hurt Ava, You slept with my friends" Dean explained  
"I was drunk and you slept with mine" I said  
"What happens if its mine" Dean asked and I swallowed taking a huge breath  
"I don't know, Being honest with you I don't want you anywhere near it" I said  
"You can't keep me away from my own child" Dean said  
"Give me one reason to let you anywhere near it? You're poison" I said "I won't let you hurt my baby the way you've hurt me"  
"I thought you wanted us to have a child together" Dean said  
"And I thought that you loved me. Guess we were both wrong" I replied "I'll see you around Dean"

* * *

I was a mess. I didn't have a clue what to do and I was terrified of the result. I loved Dean beyond measure and all I ever wanted was his child but the thought of being close to him again terrified me, The thought of Dean making my baby feel the pain that I'd felt made me sick. I went back to the canteen after and walked straight up to Seth who was eating a sandwich and and hugged him  
"Ava?" He said and I began crying. I was confused and frustrated and I didn't know what to do "Ava what's wrong?" Seth asked  
"I spoke to Dean" I said wiping my eyes on his shirt and he chuckled but stopped abruptly  
"What did the bastard do?" He asked  
"He didn't do anything, I realized that I'm alone in this. I can't let my baby near him" I said muffled against his shirt  
"I'm here for you Aves" Seth said rubbing my back "I'll always be here"

* * *

"Ava Wake up!" Roman said as he walked through my hotel room door and straight in to my bedroom where I was curled up in bed. I didn't want to face anyone today.  
"No" I mumbled in to my pillow  
"Come on Ava. Wake up" He said poking my pillow  
"Piss off before I hurt you" I mumbled  
"You and what army?" He asked poking me again  
"I'll get Seth to punch you" I replied  
"Uh huh" He smiled  
"The worst thing I ever did was give you my spare key" I said turning over  
"No, the worst thing you ever did was refuse to get out of bed" Roman replied "If we don't leave now you won't see Dean" He mocked  
I sat up straight in bed and stared at him  
"What?" I said  
"Don't act like you don't" Roman said smiling at me "I see them, the looks between the two of you" He continued  
"I don't look at him" I protested  
"Liar, then again I've seen the looks that Seth gives you and they aren't PG" He replied. My eyebrows shot up and I looked confused  
"Excuse me?" I asked sitting back up and caressing my stomach  
"Seth... Please tell me you've noticed the way he looks at you" Roman said  
"You're getting confused Rome" I said  
"No, I'm pretty sure he's looking at you like he wants to fuck you" Roman said staring at me  
"He already did" I replied gesturing at my stomach  
"You aren't getting it are you Ava?" Roman said staring at me  
"Getting what Roman?" I asked confused  
"Seth likes you. I mean he might actually like you" Roman said.  
"He's one of my best friends of course he likes me" I replied confused  
"For god sake Ava" Roman said shaking me by the shoulders "Think about it for a second. If he loved his misses so much why did he sleep with you because I know for a fact he wasn't drunk?" Roman said  
"He-" I started  
"And you saw with your own eyes what he said yo Dean, Look how they are acting around each other. Dean has a fucking black eye and I can't get out of him where it came from, Dean and Seth see each other as competition" Roman yelled shaking me again  
"In what? What are they competing over?" I yelled back. I was confused, Seth was one of my best friends and Dean was my ex-boyfriend what could they possibly have in common

YOU" Roman roared. "They're competing over you" He said "Ava, What are you going to do if Seth is the father?" He asked

"I don't know" I whispered _I hadn't even thought about Seth being the father_

"Well you better work it out because the longer you leave it the more Seth likes the idea and the more it's going to kill him if the kid isn't his" Roman said staring at me

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading. _**

**_Review if you want, Just a question _**

**_Seth's kid or Dean's kid? I know which one but what do you think and why?_**

**_Happy Reading _**

**_xoxoxoxo_**


	27. Chapter 26

I stood there rigid with shock as Roman continued to rant about Seth. Seth, One of my best friends. I was so confused and Roman ranting around me wasn't helping.  
"Roman! Calm down" I shouted at the Samoan  
"I can't, I'm really worried about my friends Ava" He babbled "Seth or Dean are going to end up hurt and I don't know which I care more about helping" He said, I sighed  
"Roman, Even if Seth is the father. He wants to be with that chick who's name escapes me" I said as I pondered "He said so himself"  
"That was before he spent all this time with you, before he watched you glowing with happiness at the thought of the life that is growing inside you, The life that could be half his" Roman replied  
"Roman either way, Dean isn't getting near it and Seth will probably realize if a few weeks that he wants to be with..." I said  
"Leighla" Roman roared "Her name is Leighla"  
"Yeah, her" I said "Why are you so set on this Roman?" I asked  
"Ava, I'm a Samoan which means that family means a lot to me and I don't want to watch you tear yours apart because you don't know who the father is" He said sadly "Besides there are risks when testing the paternity, Are you willing to put your baby through that?"  
"Dr Sampson said there wasn't any" I protested  
"You're sticking a needle in where a baby is growing, Of course there are risks!" Roman said angrily  
"Roman I need to know" I said  
"You don't need to know, Dean needs to know but, what's a few months Ava? That poor child could die after this procedure" He said  
"What would you have me do Roman? Let Dean and Seth continue to fight about this?" I yelled  
"Do you honestly think that the fighting will stop after they know the truth? Dean will fucking kill Seth if it's not his kid and even if it is he will rub it in Seth's face, Which will kill Seth anyway. You have effectively ended their friendship already" He replied  
"I don't know what to do" I said looking at the floor  
"Get your priorities in order and start thinking about the child and not the repercussions. You slept with them both and didn't use protection, So what? that's over and done now, You can't take it back and even if you did you wouldn't have your baby. The only thing that you have to deal with is the tiny life that is growing inside you. It needs you and it needs you to start thinking about what's best for it" Roman said. I smiled at him  
"I'm scared Roman" I admitted  
"I know baby girl, But you're a strong girl and I know that you're going to be okay whether that kid is an Ambrose or a Rollins" He said hugging me as I began to cry again, Damn hormones

* * *

Later that day, I was back in the canteen and I had just taken a bite from a sandwich when Dean appeared and made a beeline for me  
"Heard you weren't having the test done" He said coldly  
"You heard right" I answered  
"I want to know Ava" He said staring at me  
"And you will know, In eight months time when the bundle of joy enters the world" I replied  
"I want to know now, I need to know if I have to make things right with you" He said. I stared  
"There is no possible way of you ever making things right between us Dean, Whether it's your baby or not" I said  
"Ava I know you still love me" He said  
"Oh you know that do you? Ever since that day I have hated you. I have hated seeing you and I have hated hearing about you and that tramp that seems to turn up every time that I close my eyes" I snapped "I don't love you, Its impossible to love something that causes you so much pain" I said  
"That's why it hurts Ava, It's jealousy. You don't like seeing me with another woman" Dean said  
"Get this into your think skull Dean Ambrose. After everything you have put me through my entire life I fucking hate you and I always will" I said slamming down my sandwhich  
"Hey!" A voice broke through the noise and I looked up to see Shawn Michaels  
"Hey Shawn" I said  
"Ambrose" He acknowledged and Dean nodded at him  
"Are you okay Ava?" He asked  
"Make him go away" I pleaded and Shawn turned back to Ambrose  
"What have you done now Ambrose?" He asked  
"Wasn't me" He shrugged  
"I have had enough of your attitude, You are an annoying egoistical man-whore and the whole time I've known you all I've seen is this woman trying to love you. That's all she's ever done and even now after everything you've said and done to her she still loves you but she is trying to cover it up because she knows that she won't be able to handle getting hurt again" Shawn snapped "The reason she isn't having the paternity test is because it can harm the baby! Are you okay with that or would you like another child's blood on your hands?" Shawn asked. Dean was speechless  
" You know what? I hope that kid turns out to be Rollin's because you don't deserve to have a child, you don't deserve to have Ava and you really don't deserve to have her love because all you ever do is spit on it. At least Rollin's knows how to step up when he needs too" Shawn finished as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me  
"You don't know anything old timer" Dean said "I love Ava, I just can't forgive her for sleeping with my best friends"  
"Are you serious? You've slept with her friends, scratch that you've slept with the whole god-damn roster and she has forgiven you time and time again even when you continue to go back to the ring rat that you call a girlfriend" He snapped again as he tried to comfort me  
"Every single person on this roster until a few weeks ago thought that you had gotten AJ pregnant and still Ava stood by you and didn't believe it until you threw it in her face the day after she found out that she might not be able to have kids"Shawn growled "Did you even think about how that made her feel?" He asked, By now all of the canteen had gone quiet and people were listening to Shawn  
"All she has ever wanted is to have your kid and you basically took away everything from her the second you lied and told her that AJ's baby was yours, and you expect her to just forgive you? You did this to yourself Ambrose, Nobody told you to go to AJ that night. Hell maybe if you hadn't and you'd given Ava the comfort and support she needed from you then she wouldn't have had to get it from Seth. This is your own mess Ambrose" He finished, Dean was speechless once more "Oh and you call me old timer again and I'll kick your head straight off your pretty shoulders"

* * *

Shawn took me back to Triple H's office after and sat me in the chair while he found some tissues. Shawn was like my father figure at the moment and I was desperate for someone non-biased to talk to about his whole mess.  
"I made a mess Shawn" I said sadly  
"Honey, You made a mistake and look at the beautiful consequence" He smiled as he patted my still flat stomach  
"I've made them hate each other" I said  
"Woman make everything complicated, Dean is jealous of how intimate you get with Seth. Seth gets jealous of how in love with Dean you are. It's normal for them to fight" He said  
"They shouldn't have too, I should never have slept with Seth" I said "What if the baby is his?"  
"Then that child will probably have a better upbringing" Shawn said "Ava, You and Dean have been dancing the same dance for the last few years and you always fail when it comes to the biggest hurdle. Maybe it's time you changed partners"  
"Seth has a girlfriend, He doesn't need me" I replied  
"Have you seen the way he acts around you, He's slowly falling in love with you" Shawn laughed  
"I can't turn off my feelings for Dean that fast" I said  
"Take some time off, I can persuade Hunter it's not like you can fight anyway, You need to consider what you're going to do about this Ava. That child doesn't deserve to have parents that are fighting all the time. Then again what do I know? Maybe this baby is exactly what Ambrose needs to calm down? The only factor in the equation that matters is you and what you want and whats best for that baby. You are it's mother, No-one is going to take that from you" He soothed

* * *

_**Isn't Shawn adorable? Who is it going to be? She has eight months to wait and find out though... I may be mean and not tell you until the sequel...**_

_**Thoughts? Opinions?**_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**xoxoxo **_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Shawn was right when he told me I needed to get away for a little while. I needed to clear my head and realize what I wanted but I knew that I couldn't just walk away without talking to Seth first so I headed over to see him the next morning. He opened his hotel room door and smiled at me, I tried to smile back but my heart was almost as heavy as the bags I was carrying.  
"You alright Ava?" He asked noticing my face  
"I... I needed to talk you" I said  
"Sure, What can I do for you?" He asked sitting down on his couch  
"I'm going away for a while" I sighed  
"Cool, How long for?" He asked  
"Eight months" I said "Maybe more"  
"Ava... Are you running away?" He asked worried  
"I need some space" I said  
"From who? Dean?" He asked  
"I need to think Seth, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do in eight months time and I need to work it out" I said  
"So running away from all this is your answer?" He snapped  
"I'm not running away! Jesus Seth why is this so hard for you?" I snapped back  
"Because there is a 50% chance that that baby inside you is mine and I want to be involved" He replied  
"You can be! I never said you couldn't" I said  
"You're leaving to god knows where and you expect me to still be able to see it? I have a job Ava" He cried  
" I have one too, Seth I'm leaving because of that job" I said  
"No you are leaving because you can't deal with the fact that you have to see Dean all over Layla all the time" He sniped  
"That has nothing to do with it, I couldn't care less what he does with his pinprick" I snorted  
"That's a lie and we both know it" He said  
"I have feelings for Dean but guess what? that's not new news. Its over between us" I snapped  
"Why did you come here? Why did you even bother telling me?" He asked  
"Because you're my friend, and I felt like I needed too speak to you before I left" I replied  
"I'm going to murder Ambrose for this" He seethed  
"No, you're not." I snapped "I'm coming back god damn it"  
"When?" He asked  
"As soon as this mutant is born" I screamed  
"Mutant?" He asked  
"Well what else would you call it Seth? Ever since I got pregnant everything has fallen apart" I cried  
"It's not the baby's fault that your Ex is tapped in the head" Seth replied and I slapped him hard  
"He isn't tapped! I loved him" I screamed  
"Well you have an amazing way of showing it" Seth replied gesturing at my stomach  
"You could have stopped me" I said and he shrugged  
"Come on Ava, You're one of the hottest Divas here! I was waiting for my chance to get in your pants" He said smugly  
"Who are you?" I screamed "I thought you were my friend"  
"And I thought you were better than this, I guess we were both wrong" He snapped  
"What would you do? Would you stay if you were in my position?" I snapped back  
"Yes Ava, I would fight like I have been doing" He said  
"What could you possibly have be fighting for?" I screamed  
"You! God damn it Ava. I've been fighting for the slightest bit of your attention since you got pregnant" He replied  
"I'm always with you" I replied "I'm always talking to you!"  
"No, You sit there and pretend to be apart of the conversation but all you ever talk about and think about is that dickhead" He growled  
"What are you jealous?" I said confused  
"Yes Ava, Of course I'm jealous" He said  
"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not" I snapped. Seth growled again and before I could comprehend anything his lips were on mine. I gasped in shock but kissed him back, It felt amazing to have actual human contact after so long. Seth's lips were softer than I remembered and I barley believed that they were on my lips before he deepened the kiss and the pressure became more intense, I groaned and Seth wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him.  
I pulled away first and he rested his forehead against mine,  
"What was that?" I asked timidly unsure of what to think  
"I'm sorry Ava, I couldn't control them any longer" He said  
"Control what?" I asked confused by my friend  
"My feelings for you" He replied. I froze and stared at Seth in complete shock.  
"You- You have feelings for me?" I asked  
"I've had them for a while" He replied  
"God damn it Roman" I said  
"Excuse me?" He said looking immensely confused  
"Roman and Shawn both told me that you fancied me and I didn't believe them, Those arseholes" I smiled  
"Roman's a smart man" Seth laughed  
"Yes, Yes I am for an arsehole that is" A voice said by the door. I turned and smiled at my best friend, He was leaning against the door frame watching us.  
"What are you doing here? and er... how long have you been there?" I asked still wrapped in Seth's arms feeling a little nervous  
"I came to check on Seth because I heard screaming and I'm confrunted by the sight of you and him locking lips" he replied  
"Don't you dare" I said knowing what was coming and Roman licked his lips smirking  
"I told you so" He sang "I know you all too well, I knew this would happen"  
"Fuck off Roman" Seth laughed "You didn't know this would happen  
"Yeah fuck off Roman" I replied giggling  
"Less of the fucking you two, she's already pregnant" Roman smirked "You ready to leave babygirl?" He asked  
"I don't know if I can" I replied as Seth's grip tightened around me  
"Don't make me spear you" Roman threatened Seth  
"Bring it big man" He laughed  
Roman smirked and leaned down in the spear position and I yelped quickly  
"Wait, I'm in in the middle of this" I shouted  
"You ain't leaving" Seth whispered and I grinned  
_Couple more months wouldn't hurt and who was going to be bothered by it?_ My brain asked  
but before I had even got the words out of my subconscious two answers had already come to mind.  
_Dean and Leighla_

* * *

**_Looks like Ava has moved on... _**

**_Fear not Ambrose fans... There are clearly some speed bumps to overcome first.._**

**_Dean will be featured in the next chapter and then you shall find out the father! _**

**_What's Dean going to do?_**

**_xoxoxox_**


	29. Chapter 28

**_Fast forward eight months._**

I was fucking huge, I was closing in on full term and the little girl I was carrying was had really grown in the last couple of months. Seth and I had stayed together for the duration but we were more like friends than lovers, We had both realized quickly in to the relationship that we were never going to be able to be more than friends until we found out which one of them were the father to my fast approaching daughter. Even though I was so wrapped up worrying about the DNA test I had still managed to pick the name for the baby. I was thinking Lily Rose Rollins... Lily Rose Ambrose...

* * *

"Good morning baby girl and other baby girl" Roman chuckled as he opened the door and came in to my hotel room closely followed by Seth, I smiled and waddled towards the pair of them. Seth greeted me with a smile and kissed my forehead while Roman squealed like a small child as he patted my bump. I raised an eyebrow and all I got in answer was "I shall be the best uncle ever". I rolled my eyes and sighed at Seth who duplicated my actions and watched as Roman danced across the room while he made pancakes. I laughed and followed them both in to the kitchen craddling my bump as I did so

"You seen Ambrose today?" Seth asked his mouth full of pancakes  
"Nope" I replied "I haven't seen him since he publicly broke up with Layla and threw her naked in to the corridor outside the lockeroom" I snorted at the memory  
"I saw him earlier" Roman said and we both turned to look at him "He looks a mess, He hasn't slept and I'm pretty sure he's drinking again" He said sadly  
"Maybe I should talk to him" I said and Seth's eyes darted towards mine and he gripped my hand  
"You don't have too, Dean's a grown man" He said but I shook my head  
"I want to, I need to speak to him and find out what the fuck is happening " I replied as I passed Roman the plate groaning in pain and smiling as Seth's eyes immediately dropped to my stomach in concern.  
"Want me to come with?" Roman asked and I shook my head, "I'll be fine, It's just Ambrose" I smiled as I crossed the room towards the door and almost tripped over the remote, Seth was on his feet and next to me in seconds  
"Need to be more careful Ava, Carrying precious cargo there" He smiled rubbing my stomach and I almost moaned, It had been months since someone even touched me and was in dire need of a massage.  
"I'll see you both later" I smiled as I closed the door behind me

* * *

I found Dean's door quickly, It was next to Roman's room. They always housed The Shield close together. I knocked twice and held my breath as loud thuds of footsteps came closer to the door and it was wrenched open  
"Ava" He slurred and I sighed, Drunk Dean wasn't fun to play with  
"Hello Dean" I smiled and he stood there shocked  
"What are you doing here?" He asked chugging his beer  
"I came to see you" I replied and I followed him in to his hotel room and sat on the couch rubbing my stomach  
"You're huge" He commented  
"That's what happens when baby's grow Dean" I replied  
"Can I..." He trailed off and I smiled nodding, He came over and sat next to me. I pulled up my shirt and Dean immediately ghosted his hands over the bump  
"Hello baby... I'm Dean" He whispered and I smiled  
"Her name is Lily" I said "Lily Rose"  
"Lily, Isn't that the flower of the dead?" Dean asked confused  
"No. It's an adorable girls name that Roman told me about" I sniffed  
"Well Lily... It's nice to finally see you" Dean murmured and he dipped his head closer to my bump and his lips brushed against it  
"I've been waiting to see you for such a long time" He whispered  
A jolt of electricity ran through me as Dean continued to talk to my bump., He was being Dean... My Dean... The one that still gave me goose bumps when he touched me. I smiled staring at the blonde haired man as he kissed my stomach.  
"Ava... Are you feeling okay?" Dean said, and I gasped. I realized that I had been staring at Dean for the past few minutes  
"I'm fine" I said struggling to get up "Are you finished?" I asked  
"Well... I..." He stuttered and I understood  
"What's wrong Dean, what can't you say to her?" I asked and he hung his head and mumbled something  
"What?" I asked leaning closer until we were inches apart and he turned so I could feel his breath on my lips  
"Tell mommy I love her" He said clearly and my stomach erupted in to butterflies  
"Dean... I..." I started but he cut me off  
"You don't have to say anything Ava, I've realized that what I did was unforgivable" He murmured and my heart ached for him.  
"I love you so mu-" I started but I hadn't even finished when he kissed me, There it was the fireworks and the butterflies and the deep lust that always ran through my veins, and the water that was gushing from my thighs... Wait!  
I pushed Dean back and sprang up quickly checking myself to find my jeans soaked  
"I'm sorry Ava, I shouldn't have_" He started but I cut him off as I frantically felt the wet patch  
"Dean I'm all wet" I said  
"Well I expect it's been a while since... you know" He said and I glared  
"Dean, Look" I said and I showed him my jeans  
""God, Did you piss yourself or something?" He asked astounded  
"No... I" I started but then an agonizing pain shot through my stomach and I cried out loudly  
"Ava!" Dean said confused grabbing me as I collapsed on to the bed  
"Shit Dean, My waters just broke" I cried as I grasped my phone "Call an ambulance" I shouted at him as I called Roman.

* * *

**_SHIT!, How is she going to chose and more importantly what is the all important DNA test going to say?_**

**_Happy Reading _**

**_xoxox... _**

**_Two Chapters will be posted tomorrow because they follow on from each other and then that's it for this story..._**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty- Nine

I had been waiting for this moment since I found out I was pregnant. I had been more excited about meeting my child that actually carrying her. I wasn't however prepared for the rush of pain that came with it.

I have never seen a grown man run so fast in my entire life. Roman was out of my hotel room and at Dean's hotel room door before I had even managed to put the phone back on the side and he reached me just as another contraction ripped through me and I gripped his hand  
"I'm going to fucking kill you two" I screeched as Seth came in through the door carrying a bag that I _recongised_ as my own that I had filled with all the things I needed for the hospital.  
"What did I do?" Roman asked "I'm helping you" He gestured where I had his hand in a vice grip  
"Not you, those two" I said panting and gripping him tighter  
"Sorry" I muttered  
"Go for it, My wife broke my hand when she had my daughter" He replied  
"Ave? What did we do?" Seth asked just as confused as Roman as I looked over at him  
"One of you did this to me" I panted  
"Oh... er... sorry" Seth stuttered and I smiled despite myself  
"I can't believe I'm insulting you and all you can do is apologize... you're something Rollins" I muttered  
"Ambulance is on its way" Dean said as he came back in to the room from the bedroom  
"You! What the fuck did you do to her?" Seth growled pointing at me  
"I didn't do anything, in case you haven't noticed she's the size of a fucking hot air balloon. She was ready to pop" Dean replied  
"You did something, I know you did" Seth replied  
"Will you focus on what matters" Roman roared and I found myself being thankful "She's in labour and being honest Seth, Dean's right she's full term" he continued and I looked at him shocked  
"How do you know so much about babies?" I asked and he smiled  
"I have a four year old remember?" He said "I remember the birth like it was yesterday" I shrugged and suddenly the room was full of men.  
"Who are-" I started but Dean spoke  
"Ambulance" He reminded me and I relaxed as they took off my jeans and checked me over.  
"Baby's coming"one of them said  
"That's impossible" I screeched "My waters broke ten minutes ago!"  
"I'm sorry Miss but the baby wants to escacpe" He said and I gripped Roman's hand tighter, he let out a slight groan of pain and I took a deep breath fear setting in as Seth turned away looking slightly sick at the prospect and I rolled my eyes but Dean stared at my face looking like a deer caught in the headlights as another contraction ripped through me and I cried out again in agony. He was gripping the cupboard next to him hard, I watched as his knuckles turned white.  
"Ahh!, I fucking hate you Dean... and Seth" I screamed my mind muddling itself as the pain in my lower regions took over  
"Let it out baby girl" Roman chuckled wiping my forhead as I began to sweat  
"Baby's crowning" One of them said and I screamed as pain ripped through me continuously, This was the worst pain ever. I am never having another kid, I don't care if they beg me. If they want another kid then they can squeeze the mother fucker out of there pee hole.  
"Big Push now Ava" the ambulance man said and I continued to scream as the pain intensified but suddenly another scream mixed with mine and for a second I thought I had broken Roman's hand because I was squeezing it too hard but I looked up at him and saw that his eyes and all the eyes in the room seemed to be on the bundle in the ambulance' arms.  
"It's a girl" The ambulance man said as his colleague cut the cord and he placed her on my chest. She was beautiful, She was so small and wrinkly  
"Hello Lily, I'm your mum" I whispered to her as she snuggled deeper in to my chest and I let out a content sigh, I'd done it. I had my daughter

"Miss Taylor, we need to take you and Lily to the hospital for some check ups and that DNA test you requested" The ambulance man said as he checked his clip board and his colleagues packed up the equipment that I wasn't even aware that they had been using, everyone in the room froze at the mention of the test and I looked back at Lily who was asleep  
"I'm ready" I said and they escorted me out of Dean's hotel room.

* * *

Later I was sat in the hospital waiting for them to bring Lily back, Roman,Seth and Dean were all stood around me watching me silently  
"I'm so sorry guys" I whispered and they all looked up  
"For what?" Seth said  
"Because you are going to find out now that one of you isn't her father and I'm really sorry that it has to come to this" I answered and they both sighed  
"Ava..." Roman trailed off and I smiled at him. Roman knew what was going through my head, He looked sympathetically at Seth and Dean. Dean still hadn't spoke and I was beginning to wonder if he'd fallen asleep but he looked up at the same moment and caught my eye. He smiled and my stomach did a flip.  
"Miss Taylor?" A voice said by the door  
"Yes" I answered looking up to see a nurse holding my daughter "Lily" I breathed and the nurse chuckled as she passed her to me  
"You have a very strong and very healthy little girl Miss Taylor" She said and I smiled  
"Thank you" I said and the nurse nodded as she left  
"Ava... Can I hold her?" Roman asked pouting at me and I grinned  
"I don't know, She's pretty small" I replied playfully  
"I want my favorite Niece" Roman cried reaching his hands like a little child  
"Okay... Don't blow a blood vessel" I smirked passing Lily over to him  
"Hello there Lily" He cooed and I found myself smiling at Roman as he squealed over my daughter.  
"Anyone would think you had just given birth to her" Seth smirked and I shook my head  
"I'm warning you now, It's fucking painful" I laughed but at that moment the doctor walked in to the room holding a piece of paper.  
"Miss Taylor?" He asked and I smiled  
"Yes" I said  
"I have the results of Lily's paternity test" He said and I froze as everyone in the room turned in slow motion to look at him  
"According to these results, Lily was found to have a paternal relationship with a Mr Seth Rollins" the doctor read off his sheet.  
"Really?" Seth said dumb founded.  
"Dean... I'm.." I started but he cut me off  
"Ava, It's fine" He said rising and walking towards the door  
"You look after that baby Rollins" He warned  
"Dean!" I called after him but he never came back, Roman handed Lily to Seth and rushed over to me  
"It's for the best Ava, Lily has her father now" He whispered  
"I want him back Roman" I replied "I want Dean"

* * *

_**Oh Shit!... Looks like Lily has her father!**_  
_**Last chapter next!**_


	31. Chapter 30 - The End

Chapter Thirty

A few days later

I awoke to my phone ringing, I sleepily reached over locking eyes with the clock as I did, It was nine in the morning.  
"Hello" I said sleepily  
"Good morning Miss Taylor, Sorry to have woken you but I'm Amanda Reading from Paternity and testing and I would like to invite you come in for a chat" the voice on the other end said  
"Is this about the results?" I asked terrified  
"I can't discuss that over the phone, Would you be willing to come in for a chat?" She said  
"Yeah, I'll be right there" I said  
"I'll mark you in for half nine then, Goodbye Miss Taylor" She said hanging up the phone  
"What was that?" Seth said turning over sleepily  
"Nothing, just a friend. Would you mind watching Lily for a few hours? I need to go out" I said  
"No problem. Have fun" He said turning back over  
"Thanks Seth" I said crawling out of bed and hurridly dressing

* * *

It was half past nine and I pushed open the doors to Paternity and Testing.  
"Ava Taylor" I said to the person at the desk and she smiled  
"I'm Amanda, we spoke on the phone" she said  
"What's this about?" I asked following her to a seat  
"It's your results for the paternity test" She said  
"Excuse me?" I said "I already have them"  
"No, You see there was a mix up" She said and I gasped  
"It would seem the two potential father's DNA got mixed up and tested against the wrong name" She said  
"What does that mean?" I said  
"It means that Mr Seth Rollins isn't Lily Rose's father, a Mr Dean Ambrose is" She said and I groaned

* * *

I had stared at the results of the test all the way home and I was still wondering how I was going to tell Seth when I walked through the door to see Seth holding Lily rocking her back and forth  
"I know I should never have been your father" he whispered to her "But I'm so glad I am, I'm going to protect you for the rest of your life Lily, I love you little girl" Seth whispered to her rocking her back and forth as she fell asleep  
Tears ran down my face faster than I could stop them and I turned to look at the paper in my hand

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him

Instead I ripped the paper up and threw it in the bin, I couldn't do that to Seth.

* * *

_**Okay... So everyone. That's it from this story, I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope to have a sequal up soon**_

_**Happy Reading and don't forget to review**_


End file.
